Loving Him Again
by Kautia
Summary: Tasha Ozera holds a quest for the bravest among knights to compete for a prize. The prize? It's her hand in marriage. Dimitri Belikov is Europe's most famous warrior known to be a cruel heartbreaker. As Dimitri passes through Rose Mazur's town will unwanted memories arise? How will he win Rose's heart again? What if he is forced to compete in Tasha's quest? All Human.
1. Meeting Her Again

**Dear Readers,**

**This is my first story on fanfiction. Please feel free to leave any comments and reviews about anything in particular. I am still unsure if I will continue this story because school starts two weeks later but, I promise I'll do my best to not abandon this story. I love reading VA Fanfics everywhere I go so I decided to write one. Enjoy & Review.**

* * *

The wooden chariot creaked as it made its way to the dim lighted tavern. In the chariot sat Europe's almighty beast slayer Dimitri Belikov. Next to this handsome Russian, was his right hand man Ivan Zeklos who was cheering about their latest conquest. The team had rescued Princess Lissa Dragomir from the fire breathing dragon. Abruptly, the chariot had stopped, signaling that the mighty men's destination had been reached.

"Belikov, I bet we're going to get lucky tonight. Everywhere around Europe has heard about our current achievements. Tonight, baby, women are going to line up to drop their panties for me." Ivan smirked.

Dimitri scoffed at Ivan."They may drop their underpants for me but for you, I rather not think so." Dimitri opened the doors to the tavern and signaled a bald man to get four mugs of rum for he and Ivan.

"Well you're unavailable. What would Princess Ozera think with all these women you are whoring around with?"

"Ivan. My life does not consider Princess Ozera. My father has forced me to enter this competition against my will and he is demanding that I should fight in this useless game she has made up."

Ivan nodded, "This 'competition' just proves the greatness of her selfish vanity." Tasha Ozera had made up a quest for the bravest among knights to fight for her hand in marriage. From the rumors circulating the castle, Tasha had devised a very clever game which many knights could barely pass.

"Are you sure that you want to join this stupid competition? I think you haven't forgotten about _her_? Have you?" Ivan whispered as the man came up to pass their mugs of rum.

"I would be stupid to forget. But, this is for the best. If she was still with me, all my enemies would have gotten to her by now and killed her. My job as a warrior is unsafe for her." Dimitri muttered and took a sip of his rum.

"You know this is the city where you first met her. Dimitri, don't act stupid; I know why you chose this place to stop by. You have memories here with her and I know you're hoping to hear a whisper about her name. Don't act like you have just moved on to Princess Ozera and forgotten about Rose."

Dimitri cringed at that name.

_Rose._

_ His Roza._

Her name had the power to bring loving memories rushing back. How Rose had called him her comrade. How Rose had an ambition and stubbornness to never accept the answer 'no.' How he loved the beautiful silky strands of her swaying hair that had reached up to her waist.

"Ivan. Enough said. We'll stay here for the night in Turkey till we reach Russia. We will have no delays after this stop." He commanded in a stern voice.

"Whatever you say brother. I, however, am going to look for women while you rest at the inns." Ivan winked and strutted off.

Dimitri sighed and rolled his eyes at the typical Ivan behavior. He stood up and gave the man a bronze coin for the drinks. The bartender nodded with thanks and watched his customer leave.

* * *

Rose Mazur woke up in an eerie silence. However, like her many mornings before, her thoughts resurfaced about her lost love. She heard many stories about him unlike before. She even heard from her friend Lissa informing Rose about how Dimitri had saved her from the tower of dragons. Now, Lissa had her happy ending with Christian Ozera while Rose Mazur was still grieving over Dimitri Belikov.

Rose's husky pup who had sensed her distress came to slobber all over her face.

Rose laughed. "Blini, stop it." Rose named her pup after the breakfast dish Dimitri had made for her countless times. Blini had the same tan-white colored fur as her favorite Russian pancakes.

"Rosemarie! Come downstairs. You're father is asking for you to get some fruit from the farmer's market today." Janine yelled.

"Okay mother." Rose shouted back as she put on a cotton dress which showed her voluminous curves." Rose ran downstairs with Blini trailing behind her. She grabbed her empty basket and money and kissed her mother goodbye. Rose went down the street where civilians laid fresh vegetables, fruits, and meats. She shopped till there was a colorful array of foods in her basket.

Rose picked up Blini into her arms an fed him a piece of cheese with celery. Blini had gladly eaten the cheese but he spit the celery out with distaste at Rose. Roses squealed and patted Blini's head in a disciplining manner.

From afar, she saw a familiar silhouette. She chased through the streets till she was close to her destination.

"Lissa! I didn't know you were coming."

Lissa laughed. "I was trying to surprise you but I guess that's ruined. Hey, you should come to Andre's party tonight. It is near here and I bet we can sneak Blini in too can't we not?"

"A party? I don't think Abe will let me. . . come to our cottage right now. I bet Mother will be happy to see you."

"Come on Rose. You love these parties with endless fancying and dancing. Without you, the party hasn't even started yet. It is rare for Father to let us out in the suburbs. He was so worried after my kidnapping."

Rose was frankly jealous that Liss had been rescued by _her_ knight and shining armor while she was wasting away in this small city. After all, not everyone had the privilege to be a princess. "Fine Liss, I will ask Abe. Come on let's go inside and eat food. I am starving to death!" She exclaimed.

They made their way to the house and the Rose's parents were ecstatic to see Lissa. They talked about Lissa's family back at Rome and were delighted to hear about Lissa's safety back home after the dragon's attack.

* * *

Dimitri Belikov made his way to the field of freesias where the cabin stood. It was the place where he and Roza had planned to live. He longed for his love and knew where indeed he had screwed up. Dimitri realized that he had to get her back soon.

**Flashback**

"Dimitri, where are you taking me?" Rose giggled as he picked her up bridal style. "Put me down. I'm too heavy to be carried."

Dimitri chuckled. "Roza you are not heavy. However, on the contrary, it feels that you might've gotten a bit heftier after all that blini you've eaten.

Rose glared at him and hit his arm playfully. "I may eat a lot but I've seen you marveling my body last night when we were alone at the cottage,"

Dimitri put Rose back onto her feet as they arrived at a field of freesias. At the farthest corner of the field stood a beautiful cabin adorned with dahlias and ivy.

"Dimitri, it's so beautiful. How did you find such a place?" Rose's voice was filled with awestruck.

"I come to this place to think. However, it is nothing compared to your beauty. Happy 18th birthday my love." They walked inside and made love to each other for the whole day.

**Present**

Dimitri turned around to face the cottage where Roza currently lived. With these memories rushing back, he realized he was nothing with her gone. All throughout the months without her, he had been blocking her out. This constant blocking was doing him no good and he was going to face his ultimate fear to face Rose. His cowardice insisted him to turn back but for once he did not give in.

Dimitri heard a faint barking sound in the cottage and recognized it as Blini's. Oh how he had missed this dog. He went up to the door to knock on it but before he did, the door swung open. In the cottage stood a very surprised but pregnant Rose and her best friend Lissa Dragomir with Blini rushing towards his feet.

* * *

Abe agreed to let out Rose with Lissa. Of course, when Abe had found about Rose's pregnancy, he banned her from attending any parties. Abe swore to castrate the bastard who had abandoned Rose with her baby. His first suspicions were Dimitri Belikov since the two couple were at it like bunnies when they thought Abe wasn't at home. However, Rose never spoke about the father of her child.

Rose looked beautiful as always as she descended down the stairs with Lissa in her dark purple velvet gown. Her five month baby bump showed proudly.

"Goodbye Baba, we'll be home by ten at the latest. I know it won't be safe after dark for the baby and I." Rose kissed Abe's cheek.

"You better be here or I'll send troops out for you." He promised. The Mazur women had no idea what Abe did for living other than that he had lots of men and made loads of money to keep the country of Turkey running. Although the Mazur's, were not the rulers, they stayed behind the scenes to avoid political violence. Very few royals knew about the Mazur's power excluding Rose and Janine.

"You needn't to worry Mr. Mazur. I'll even make sure no one will woo Rose into having a drinking contest." Lissa assured.

"Lissa, for the millionth time, we agreed that I wouldn't call you Princess Dragomir if you didn't call me Mr. Mazur. Call me Abe." He grinned.

"Of course Abe," Liss corrected.

"Baba, if you don't mind, we would like to head out now."

"Of course kiz. Remember to be careful and to be back before ten." Although Abe was furious when he learned about Rose's pregnancy, he became supportive through the months afterwards. Abe hid his joyful facade of becoming a grandfather.

Rose smiled and nodded. She walked towards the door but Blini was yipping furiously. "Blini I promise I'll be back soon. Stay home with Abe; I promise he won't dress you up like a baby girl as he did before."

Abe scoffed and Lissa giggled at the unforgettable picture of Blini in a frilly dress and pink booties.

Rose opened the door and froze as she saw Dimitri Belikov. His chocolate brown eyes stared straight into her soul. His cropped brown hair was grown until it reached till the nape of his neck. Dimitri's arms and chest seemed more muscular. Was that even possible? Dimitri's eyes averted to her stomach. Blini ran and started humping his leg jovially. Rose awkwardly jumped back taken aback at Blini's familiarity to Dimitri. Lissa stood there shocked and watched Rose slam the door shut to run to her room.

Abe curiously threw the door open and saw Blini humping Belikov's muscular leg. Abe knew Belikov had broken his daughters heart so he found the nearest thing which was a baguette of French bread and smashed it onto the side of Dimitri's head. Lissa speechlessly stared as the bread broke into half as it connected onto Dimitri's head.

Dimitri however, was unfazed by the offense and pulled a frightened Blini into his arms. "Mr. Mazur, I am here to see Rose.

"Dimitri, enlighten me. DO YOU POSSIBLY BEL IEVE THAT I WILL ALLOW YOU TO SEE MY DAUGHTER AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? SHE STARVED HERSELF TO DEATH AFTER YOU LEFT HER! I WARNED YOU ABOUT BREAKING MY LITTLE GIRL'S HEART. YOU FAILED TO LISTEN AND NOW YOU'LL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES." Abe ranted as he pulled a pistol from the counter.

"Abe, let's think rationally. I don't think Rose will want Dimitri dead. In fact, she'll hate you for killing Dimitri." Lissa confided and Blini whimpered agreeing with her.

"Abe, enough with the ruckus. There will be no one suffering from casualties today." Rose appeared from her room. "If you may, I need a word with Dimitri."

"Kiz, you are not going anywhere with this man. If you do, he'll screw you over again and that's not healthy for the baby."

"I'll be fine. It's going to be just a small chat." Rose assured.

"Fine. But remember what I told you when you were six. If he tries to rape you go for his ba-" Abe immediately shut up after he saw the glares thrown at his direction.

Rose grabbed Dimitri by the arm and dragged him to the guest room while Blini followed. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"We've got to talk." Rose demanded.

"I know. I understand you are angry but I came to say I'm sorry for leaving."

"Do I look like a fool to you Dimitri? Half the men in this town are from various parts of the world to _fight_ for Tasha's marriage. I know you come from a noble family in Russia and your father won't allow you to marry a Turkish women like me. You were stopping by in this city to continue your journey to the Ozera palace. May I ask why you stopped by here specifically? From what I sensed, your leaving was a way to get away from me."

"Roza, I was originally thinking of passing by but I just had to see you. I felt so horrible blocking everything about you. I even forbid Ivan to say your name. Just passing through this city brings back memories. _Our memories_."

Rose laughed humorlessly. "You were gone for five months and you expect me to take you back? This is even low for you Dimitri."

"Rose, who's the father of the baby?"

Rose was expecting this question but she wasn't expecting it right at this very moment. "The father of my child does not consider you."

"How far along are you? Is it a boy or girl?" Dimitri asked curiously and put his hand on Rose's showing stomach.

Rose was taken aback at Dimitri's gesture but she showed no emotion. It was one thing she had learned to do while being around him. "I'm five months. It's a boy."

"Is it mine?"

"No." She lied. Dimitri was going to leave anyways and she didn't want to stop him from "saving the world."

Dimitri was clearly disappointed by the answer dropped his hand from Rose's bulging stomach. However, he did not press the subject. He silently stroked Blini's fur. "Rose, I'll stay here and help you through the pregnancy. Forget Father and Tasha's stupid competition. It doesn't matter if I am not the father. I'm going to stay here at Aunt Alberta's house."

Rose didn't dare tell Dimitri the truth. He could've been lying after all. She watched him open the door of the guest room. When the door was opened, Abe fell face flat to the floor signaling that he had been eavesdropping at their conversation.

"Old man! I told you that I got everything under control. No need to spy." Rose glared.

"Rosemarie, I don't trust him near you. I was taking precautions. Without Janine here right now, my 'Forbid Rose From Having More Boyfriends' team is incomplete.

Dimitri signaled this as a cue for him to leave. He walked pass Liss giving him a pitiful look and shut the door behind the Mazur home knowing that he had screwed up and he was determined to win Rose's heart back.

Inside the Mazur home, Rose sobbed on Liss's shoulder. "I just couldn't tell him. What if he leaves us again?"

"Rose, he has a right to know. You're carrying his son. If the situation was reversed, you would be furious if you would've found out later."

"I know Liss. Sorry that we had to miss the party."

"Forget the party. It has little significance."

Blini stood by the door waiting for Dimitri to come back. He continued to wail sorrowfully knowing that his owner might not be coming back again. Rose remembered the day when she had first found Blini with Dimitri.

**Flashback**

"Comrade! God! Why did we have to go hiking in such a hot weather? I'd rather have Christian ranting about his sex life with Lissa."

Dimitri chuckled. "You shall not say the Lord's name in vain."

"I've said worst like fuck. I love to fuck fuck fuck fuck Dimitri."

"Roza." Dimitri scolded with a warning tone. "We're almost there be patient."

"I love to fuck Dimitri."

"Roza..."

"I love to fu-" before Rose could finish her sentence, there was a loud growling sound coming behind the trees."

"Rose! You angered the bears by your sailors mouth. Shh! Be quiet."

"I love to fuck Dimitri." Rose whispered.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and crept near the redwood trees with a pistol in his hand. "Stay back, Roza." Rose being Rose disobeyed and followed Dimitri into the woods. There, they found a newborn husky pup attached at their mother's flanks and a hungry bear ready to tear them apart.

As the bear charged and the mother whimpered, Dimitri shot the bear until it appeared to be dead. The mother husky gave the humans thankful glances and whined pleading for them to take care of her young as she died from exhaustion and hunger. The pup wailed as he realized that his mother wasn't coming back. Rose softly petted his fur to soothe his lost as they made their way back to the city.

Back at home, Dimitri put a dish of warm milk under the husky's feet. The puppy lapped up the milk greedily and gave Dimitri a sloppy kiss after he finished. Rose laughed and stroked the pup's fur.

"What are you going to name him?" Dimitri asked while making breakfast the next day while Rose set up the table and delivered a dish of warm milk to their new dog. Rose sat down as she picked up a piece of blini from the frying pan.

"Oh! I got it! The dog's name is going to be Blini!"

"Rose, you are not going to name our dog after a Russian Dish."

"Yes, I am. It's perfect for a Russian dog to have a Russian name." She confided.

"Roza, 'Blini' was found in the woods of the Turkish forest. He's not Russian"

"Do you know a word for blini in Turkish?"

"No."

"Then it's settled. This dog's name is Blini." Rose announced. Blini yipped happily as if he was agreeing with Rose.

**Present**

"So let me get this straight. You left Rose five months ago, she got pregnant by some bastard and you told her you'll stick around even though the baby isn't yours?" Ivan asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Belikov, I thought it was your dream of having a child with Rose, not coming back months later to raise another man's son."

"Fate has a cruel way of twisting things around. Being there for Rose's baby is the only way for her to accept me back." Dimitri sighed.

"You do realize that Rose is extremely pissed off at you and probably won't let you come near the baby right?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that."

"How are you going to woo her?"

"I have my ways." Dimitri smirked.

"You also realize that Rose probably has heard the rumors about you fucking women all over Europe while you were away."

"Ivan. Shut up! You have an extraordinary ability to boost up a man's confidence."

"Boys! Come downstairs! Dinner is served." Aunt Alberta called.

Both men rushed to the kitchen to help Alberta set up a table.

"Dimka. Have you seen Rose yet? Was she excited to see you?" Alberta asked.

"Quite the opposite, frankly. Dimitri is horrified about her pregnancy." Ivan answered.

"Ah. That news had circulated this town months before. She was considered an outcast and everyone stopped and stared at her whenever she passed by. It gotten so bad she wouldn't come outside of her house. Even Doctor Olendzki came by her home to check up on the baby. The rumors and staring stopped after Abe threatened to hurt people who had dared to make Rose feel uncomfortable.

"Do you know who the father is?" Dimitri questioned.

"This is an answer only Rose and Princess Vasilisa knows. Everyone doubts Abe knows. However, there were many rumors that said that the baby was yours." Alberta informed.

"Alberta, I asked Rose if it was mine. She said it wasn't."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope everything will be alright between you two."

"I hope so too."

* * *

The next morning, Rose awoke only to find a mild craving of Russian black bread. She knew that the only person capable of perfecting this recipe was Dimitri Belikov. However, Rose refused to require his presence because of a mild craving.

"Mom! I'm going to buy some bread and cheese." Rose said as she was greeted with her mother's auburn hair.

"What happened to the baguette you bought yesterday? Don't tell me you ate it all again." Janine sighed.

"Actually, I smashed it onto Belikov's head for leaving Rose." Abe chuckled.

Janine rolled her eyes. "Be back soon. Lissa's still sleeping in the guest room."

Rose nodded and was greeted by the fresh spring air as she opened the wooden door. At her feet was a basket of black bread she had been craving this morning. Rose took the card out and read a note written by her former lover.

Roza,

I thought about making you some

fresh black bread this morning. Before

I even realized, I found myself

in the kitchen cooking loaves of black

bread. I left it behind so Abe wouldn't

decide to throw them at me. I promised

I would help you in your pregnancy so I

come bestowing gifts to reduce your cravings.

Love,

Dimitri Belikov

Rose reread the note a few times and hoisted the basket up to bring it inside. Maybe she didn't have to go to the farmers market after all.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's kind of short but I promise to make a longer chapter in the future. As a said before, please feel free to leave comments or criticisms. I hope to get to know you, readers more so I'll propose the first question. ****"What is your favorite candy bar?"**** My favorite is Almond Joy. I know many people hate that gooey chocolateness of coconut but I am one rarity who loves it! Sorry to those who hoped Almond Joy would go bankrupt. I keep them running. Any Almond Joy lovers out there? Thanks for reading and PLEASE review.**

**-Kautia**


	2. Yes, No, and Manhoods

**Chapter 2: Yes, No, and Manhoods**

Dimitri Belikov walked backed to Alberta's house after dropping off the basket of black bread. He smiled at himself when he thought of Roza's expression as she picked up the basket of bread.

"Dimka! Come on in!" Alberta called from the door. The pleasing aroma of delicious pelmeni and gnocchi went to greet Dimitri when he opened the door.

"Dude! I thought you had better plans to 'win Rose's heart back' than making black bread. I mean _I _could have made her black bread too. She would've liked it better than yours." Ivan teased.

"No she wouldn't have." Dimitri retorted.

"Yes she would."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Enough bantering boys. I made Russian food for breakfast. Help me set the table." Alberta called from the kitchen.

"Alberta! You didn't have to make Russian for breakfast. We would have been fine with Turkish." Ivan said.

"No worries. Without any Russian eaters in this house, I found myself not making any Russian food. Dimitri can you go into town to buy some wood for the fireplace? We're running low on some and I hear that this winter season is going to be cold. I set the money on the counter."

"Of course, Alberta. Anything else I should buy?"

"Nope."

The three ate their scrumptious meal and afterwards, the men headed for the city.

* * *

"Rose! I have delightful news. Father said I could stay in Turkey for awhile because Christian's coming here for business." Lissa gushed while holding up a letter.

"That's great but do we need to see Chrissy?"

Lissa pouted. "Rose, he's my fiancée. You two should start getting along with each other."

"Sure we will; when the sky turns mint green."

"Christian's bringing his friend Adrian Ivashkov."

"Not another royal. That man has more stories with he and his women than Dimitri Belikov." Rose said curtly.

"I know but it's not like you got to like him or anything. Where's Blini by the way? I haven't see him today."

"Mom's bringing him to the vet. Blini needs his monthly checkup and shots because he was food in the woods."

"Poor dog." Liss sympathized.

"Yeah."

"Don't we need to go into town to see Doctor Olendzki?"

"Yes." The two women hurriedly got ready.

When Rose went downstairs, she feasted on some of the remaining black bread.

"Kiz, Lissa, we need to talk." Abe appeared with a young man beside him.

"Yeah?" They both looked up at Abe.

"Eric Dragomir required a solider to guard Lissa during her stay here and Eddie Castile will assist Lissa everywhere she will go." He informed.

"Father did no such thing!" Lissa exclaimed angrily.

"Lissa, no need to fret. Eric is taking precautions for your safety. I would have done the same with Rose. Take Eddie out with you into town."

The girls nodded and went to sit in the carriage. Eddie sat in front where he drew the carriage forward on his horse.

"At town do you mind stopping by some baby stores? I would love to buy some clothes for the baby." Lissa asked.

"We could stop by. Oh, we should go to the new dress shop that opened. I heard Mia telling me that the silk from the dresses there were so soft." Rose chided.

Liss nodded. "When are you getting the pictures for the baby? Make sure I get one."

"I think today. Liss you can come in the appointment with me rather than staying outside."

"I can? You should be going there with Dimitri instead of me."

"Lissa, I know I should tell him the truth but I'm not ready to. You can substitute for Dimitri instead."

Lissa gave her a look. "I'll never be able to substitute Dimitri. You definitely know that."

"Whatever. He left me and now he doesn't concern me. I even sent letters Liss. Sometimes to Ivan too. Ivan replied while Dimitri never did" The carriage stopped and Eddie opened the doors. Lissa and Rose got out of the carriage and halted when they saw Ivan and Dimitri walking by.

Dimitri's eyes briefly met Rose's but the moment was short-lived since she swiftly turned away to avert her beautiful hazel eyes. Her hand rested on her baby bump and she walked inside the hospital with Lissa.

"Dude, you're screwed. She won't even look at you right now." Ivan chimed.

"I know, but someday, she'll come to me."

* * *

Inside the hospital, Rose laid on the cotton bed while Dr. Olendzki gave her five printed copies of the picture of her baby. Rose and Lissa couldn't help but look wonderstruck as they stared at the growing child. For Rose, it was amazing how two people could create something so beautiful in life. Although she and Dimitri weren't at speaking terms yet, she was thankful that they had made an innocent, precious child.

"Wonderful isn't it? Having a child brings so much joy that there are no words known to humankind to describe the feel." Dr. Olendzki said.

Rose nodded and gave a picture to Lissa. "For me? I was kidding earlier about the picture."

"Liss, You've been there for me in many ways. It's only fair for you to be the godmother."

"ME?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Lissa chanted. "I'll swear I'll protect this baby with my life. Let's get going to the plaza! I need to get clothes for my godson!"

Dr. Olendzki chuckled at Lissa's exuberance and Rose put on her coat to leave. Outside, they met with Eddie and planned to walk around the shops until sunset. Eddie agreed to be near them with the carriage but far away enough so that he would blend in with the townspeople.

"Oh! Let's go into the shop Mia has spoken about. I hear that the royal ball in Turkey is approaching soon. We should find dresses." Lissa squealed.

"Lissa, I won't be able to fit most of the dresses there. It will be so embarrassing, I might not even come to the ball at all. I will be big as a cow while other snobby royals talk shit about me."

"Rose. No one will say such a thing! In four months, you'll have a dashing baby boy who'd look a lot like Dimitri."

"I know. I just wish the baby could come sooner. Or better yet, I wish we were seahorses. Male seahorses carry the child. Dimitri would look handsome with a five month old baby bump." Rose joked.

"God Rose! I would puke if Dimitri had a baby bump. If Christian was the one to get pregnant-" Lissa shuddered audibly without finishing the sentence.

The girls entered the shop and they were greeted by a saleswoman."Good afternoon ladies. Are you looking for anything in particular today?"

"Yes, we're searching for ball gowns for the upcoming Turkish ball." Lissa answered.

"Of course, we set aside many dresses for _royals_ to try on." Having the first of everything was an unquestionable perk of being a royal. In some countries, rulers set up a national slogan of: _They come first_.

The lady brought a rack of extravagant dresses and Lissa jumped for joy. "The silk dresses are made from the finest of silk worms imported from China. It took months and for some, even years to complete such a masterpiece."

While Lissa rifted through the racks, the salesperson came with another rack. "These are dresses for pregnant women. It's a relief we decided to sell these. We got numerous amounts of complaints from pregnant queens who couldn't find dresses." She informed.

Rose nodded. "I appreciate the thoughtfulness but I might not attend the ball."

The lady frowned. "Don't be foolish. Although you are pregnant, you're young. Do me a favor and try on at least one of these gorgeous dresses." Lissa nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but I'm only trying it on."

Half an hour later, Lissa found a beautiful green silk dress with flower beadings on the corset. The silk of the bottom half flowed down freely. Rose had found a flamboyant red one-shoulder silk dress that held enough space for her baby bump. The rest of the red silk tumbled in waves till it reached the ground.

Rose fell in love with the dress at the moment she saw it hanging on its velvet hanger. However, she cherished it more when she had tried it on. "Now you've got to go to the ball." Lissa said in a singsong voice. "Every man will fall in love with you at the ball. Including Dimitri."

"As I said before, I have no concern of Dimitri's opinions think, say, or do. We're over and we're never going back together."

"Rose, I know he hurt you so much to an extent that cannot be forgiven but he is the father of your son." Lissa whispered so the gossipers wouldn't here.

"Yes, but he decided to abandon us."

"He doesn't know even know about his son."

"Lissa, he lost the right to know about his son when he abandoned me. If he can't love me then he can't love his son. I'm not going to force him to stay here because he feels that he is responsible for getting me pregnant." Rose defended.

"Dimitri does love you. That's why he's staying here. He wants to fix his past mistakes. Maybe there is a good reason why he abandoned you. You should talk to him about it."

"Lissa! We did talk and all he said was that he was sorry. If he was truly sorry, he would have written back to my letters. I sent 257 of them to him and 78 of them to Ivan. All Ivan replied was that Dimitri was saving Queen Tatiana or he was off finding a kidnapped girl. In my fourth month with him gone, I just gave up hope and stopped sending the letters."

"I understand but one day you have to tell him."

"I know."

"Let's go pay for these dresses and eat at the diner, shall we?" Lissa asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Rose hesitantly smiled but gasped as she looked at the price tag of her red dress.

"What's wrong?"

"This dress costs 6,300 liras (3,000 dollars and 1,830 pounds)."

"Seriously? My dress only costs a fourth of that money. Maybe it's a mishap. Let's talk to the lady."

Lissa brang the dress to the lady and she just shrugged. "This dress is a fortune because the inside is made of velvet but the outside looks carefree with silk. The velvet makes it comfortable for the pregnant woman's wearing. It took years for the designer just to design it."

Rose groaned. "Abe will never let me buy such an expensive dress. After all, I'm going to wear it only once at the ball."

"Rose, we'll find another dress for you, I promise." Lissa assured after purchasing her silk gown.

The girls went to the diner where Mia worked at. "What does my favorite pregnant lady crave today?" Mia winked.

"I would like a double cheeseburger, cranberry sauce, cheese pizza with anchovies, tomato basil soup, and a PB&J sandwich." Rose ordered as the customers around her stared.

"I'm pregnant, people!" Rose admonished as people averted their gazes.

"What about you Liss?" Mia smiled.

"Some corn chowder and chicken salad please."

* * *

Dimitri remembered when he first met Rose. Although it had been two years since they had met, it felt as if it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_"Dimitri, come into my home. I hope your father, Andros is doing well?" Abe asked. Dimitri was impressed by Abe's home. Many people had referred it to a 'cottage.' But, the cottage was more like a manor. There was a stable for horses and the two story building was wide enough to fit a circus. In the backyard, fountains spurted water and many exotic plants Dimitri never had seen before grew. _

_Dimitri stepped into Abe's manor and walked into his office. "Yes, my father has been in excellent condition. In fact, he was thrilled to hear about Turkey's alliance with Russia." Both Abe and Andros had the same job but they worked for different countries. _

_"Yes, I was also ecstatic to seal the deal with Russia. Our countries has been foes for too long I'm glad King Ozera has-"_

_Just then, the door slammed open with a horrified expression on a beautiful girl's face. She was covered in water and Dimitri longed to see a smile on the her face. "Abe! Chrissy almost set the room on fire again because of his little 'how powerful is fire?' experiments and I was yelling 'fire, fire' and the maids started throwing buckets of water in my room."_

_Abe smiled at his sixteen year old daughter. "Belikov, please excuse me for a moment. Tell Christian to clean up the mess he had made in your room. Tell the maids to replace the bedding too."_

_Rose nodded. "Thanks, dad. Who's he?" She asked staring at the mysterious brown orbs._

_"Ah. This is Dimitri Belikov. He came from Russia with Christian and he'll be staying here for a while with us in one of the guest rooms._

_Dimitri couldn't speak because he was enhanced by this beautiful creature. Instead, he pulled on his emotionless mask he had practiced to put on during times like these._

_"Isn't it an arctic wasteland in Russia? Why is he tan? Isn't he supposed to be paler like Christian?" Rose asked curiously._

_"Rose!" Her father scolded as Dimitri cracked a small smile._

_"What! I'm just telling the truth. Have you heard the expression 'honesty is golden?' Does this guy even know English? He doesn't talk much."_

_"I believe the correct term for that expression is 'silence is golden' and I do speak perfect English." Dimitri smirked._

_Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."_

**Present**

Dimitri looked at the letters his father had sent. Andros was demanding his presence in Russia so that he could be the "lucky man" who won Tasha's marriage. Dimitri had never acted up against his father except for the time when he was thirteen. Andros had been heavily intoxicated with whiskey and he started beating his mother. Dimitri took a stand by beating up his father. After that night, things were never the same again. Dimitri hated himself for acting up and no one in the Belikov household ever trusted Andros. Dimitri swore he would listen to his father's wishes unless it came to harming his family. However, going back to Russia was a promise Dimitri wasn't going to keep.

* * *

"God, that was an amazing dinner."Rose said while getting off of the carriage.

"Well, you did have an interesting choice of menu." Lissa confided as she opened the door to the Mazur cottage. "Christian!" Lissa squealed as she saw her beloved fiancée. The twosome had been apart for months but they had sent countless amounts of letters back and forth."

"Hey, baby." Christian smiled while Lissa threw herself into his arms. They kissed passionately. Three minutes later, their passion grew to a point where clothes were about to be ripped off.

Rose intervened and grabbed Christian by the ear. "Try to keep your dick in your pants during your stay at our home."

Christian felt relieved after Rose let go of his ear. "This is coming from the girl who couldn't stop guys with dicks hanging out of their pants." Liss gave Christian a warning look.

"At least their dicks are five feet longer than yours." Rose scoffed.

"You would know. Your whoring resulted that bundle of joy." Christian pointed to her stomach. Rose, being a hormonal pregnant women burst into tears and ran upstairs to cry. Lissa threw a deadly glare at Christian and ran upstairs to find Rose.

"Rose? Rose, where are you?" Lissa called. She couldn't find Rose in her room.

"In here, " a small whisper sniffled from one of the many guest rooms.

Lissa sighed and went inside. She found Rose staring intently at the baby picture Dr. Olendzki gave her. "Rose! You know Christian was joking. I'm sorry if he was kidding."

"You don't have to be sorry. However, that son of a bitch has to be!" She exclaimed.

"Rose, you said his penis was tiny."

"It is."

"No. It's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. Dimitri would win the 'Longer Manhood Competition' if there was one held between he and Christian."

"Maybe he would because he is a god but Christian's isn't tiny."

"Yes it is. In fact, it's so tiny that you guys will never have any babies."

"Are you saying that you got pregnant quicker because Dimitri's huge?"

"Maybe..."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Exactly how _big _is Dimitri?"

Rose shrugged. "I'm not going to praise his ego in times when I'm angry at him. Maybe you should ask Dimitri himself."

* * *

Christian made his way into Abe's office. His father couldn't make it because he had matters with his_ women._ Christian knocked and a maid opened the door.

"Ah Christian! What a nice surprise. The last time you visited, I remember you were trying to burn down my cottage."

Christian flushed. "I'm sorry about Rose's old room. However, I came to Turkey for a proposal."

"Yes?" Abe asked.

"Well, my sister Princess Natasha Ozera would like to hold the quest for her hand in Turkey. May we borrow bits of land to hold this occasion?"

"May I ask why she would want to come here? Is it because it's too cold in Russia. Rose always says it's an arctic wasteland up there." Abe chuckled.

"Well Tasha said that someone special isn't coming to join the fight but he is rather staying here in Turkey. Tasha wants to move the place in order to woo this man's attempts to compete again.

"Is this man Dimitri Belikov?" Abe and half of Europe knew Tasha was obsessing over this warrior.

"Tasha never told me but I honestly assume the man is Belikov."

"How does Turkey benefit from this trade? The upcoming ball is drawing near and the king doesn't want complications during the royal's travel through the city. If warriors run around frightening the royals, the king would be displeased." Abe knew that Rose wouldn't want to give Dimitri up to Tasha despite his abandonment. If Tasha got her way, Dimitri would surely "win" her hand in marriage.

"My father is proposing 500 blocks of gold. He also assured that Tasha would clear the fighting stadium out within weeks before the ball."

Abe was still unsure about his daughter's feelings. "Christian, you will have to ask the king, himself. I will call in a meeting on your behalf tomorrow at the castle.

"Thank you, Abe." Christian got up to leave.

"Oh, Christian. Don't try to burn down my cottage again. Janine will be very displeased." Abe smiled.

"I guarantee there will be no fire sir." Christian confirmed as he made his way to the guest room. There, he found a smiling Lissa and a laughing Rose. Rose sprang into action when her eyes landed on Christian and punched his jaw.

"Shit, Rose!" He yelled.

"You deserved it. No one messes with mama bear and her cub"

"Lissa! Do something!" Christian frantically said.

"I hate to say this, but you did deserve it. You insulted my godson." Lissa held up a picture of Rose's baby.

Christian forgot about his bruised jaw and looked at the picture. "Rose, I'm really sorry but never make fun of my manhood."

"Why Sparky? Are you sensitive about its shortness?" Rose grinned while Lissa nudged her.

Christian growled but didn't say anything. "Whatever, but people say you don't believe until you see." With that, Christian pulled down his pants.

Rose's jaw dropped.

* * *

Through the shop window, Dimitri saw the dress Rose wore. He stared speechlessly as he watched the goddess turn swiftly to meet Lissa's gaze.

"Dude, you're whipped. Isn't it quite stalker-_ish _to stare through the window?" Ivan piped in.

"It's Rose."

"She would have minded if she knew."

"That's why I'm not yelling 'Hey Roza! It's me, Dimitri. I know our gazes met when you were going to the hospital but I wanted to ask how the baby's doing.'" He said.

"Maybe I'll yell that."

"Don't you dare Ivan. If you do, I swear I'll chop of your dick. Then, you won't be able to fuck any girl again."

"Belikov, it's tempting to see you in pain but I value my manhood much more. I'll let you go this once." Ivan winked.

The two hid behind the store when they saw Lissa and Rose emerging from the store.

"Why didn't she buy the dress?" Ivan whispered.

"I have no clue. Let's go inside."

After the coast was clear, Dimitri and Ivan went inside and was greeted by a salesperson.

"How may I help you gentlemen today? Would you like to buy a dress for a sweetheart?" She asked.

Dimitri answered first. "Yes, well the red dress the lady wore a few moments ago was beautiful. I was wondering why she hadn't bought it."

"Ah. This dress is a fortune as you can see. The silk is crafted uniquely. It was much too expensive for that pregnant woman. She seemed royal to me but I guess she wasn't."

Dimitri glared. "How much is the dress?"

"6,300 liras." The lady said while holding up the fortune. Ivan's eyes grew wide as boiled eggs.

Dimitri never have seen a dress so expensive. Not even her posh sisters would buy a dress so pricy. However, he thought it was worth it as he pictured Roza wearing it. "I'll take it."

Ivan scoffed uncontrollably while Dimitri paid the woman. "Dude. Are you crazy? Rose is never going to accept that."

"Ivan, she looked so beautiful. I need to see her in it at the ball."

"I warned you but if she doesn't accept it, that 6,300 liras are going to waste."

"She'll wear it. Believe me."

* * *

"Prince Adrian Ivashkov, come in our manor." A maid greeted. Rose had totally forgotten that Christian was coming with his friend Adrian. Why didn't Adrian come earlier. Was he too busy being drunk or being around women? Rose's suspicions were confirmed when she smelled the reek of alcohol from Prince Ivashkov.

"God Liss. Why does he have to stay?" She snickered.

"You know the prince came with Christian. Abe can't refuse either. Queen Tatiana will look down on Turkey if he does."

"Yeah well, I can't believe Christian actually showed his dick. That picture is going to scar me for life."

Liss just laughed. "C'mon let's go to sleep. It's really late and it's not good for the baby to stay up late."

"Okay Lissa," Rose said while entering her room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Rose entered Alberta's house. Inside, it was deadly silent and she went up to a room that was so similar. She had come upstairs many times before and knew exactly whose room it was. It was Dimitri's. She opened the door and affectionately rubbed her swollen tummy. Inside slept a peaceful Dimitri who looked ages younger. Rose brushed her hand against his familiar hair out of Dimitri's closed lids.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked groggily.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you. I missed you."

Dimitri smiled and pulled his lips on hers. The two kissed passionately while Dimitri stroked her hair lovingly. "Roza, I've been waiting a millennia to hear you say those words. I missed you so much. I love you."

"I love you too." They started removing their clothes. Once Rose was fully naked, Dimitri carcassed her bump lovingly and whispered in Russian to the baby. He put one hand on her breast and another in his mouth. Rose moaned in pleasure. Rose stroked his manhood as Dimitri groaned. He positioned himself to enter Rose. Then, the warmth was stripped.

Rose woke up.

She looked for Dimitri but she couldn't find him.

_ It was a dream._

I don't love him anymore. I don't love him anymore. He left me. He left me. Rose chanted that mantra in her head.

She ran downstairs and threw the front door open for some fresh air. It felt like she couldn't breathe. Rose puked last night's dinner near the bushes but something caught her eye. The was a shopping bag from the store she and Liss had visited. She took that bag and went inside her home only to find the red dress she desired to wear. She was going to kill Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

Dimitri watched in pure satisfaction as Rose took the shopping back inside her house. However, he was concerned as he watched Roza puke her guts out behind the bushes. Dimitri knew it was morning sickness that Karolina had gotten many times when she was pregnant with Paul. Maybe he should make the lemon tea Mama had made for Karo to when she was pregnant. This lemon tea would surely help Rose's morning sickness.

He went inside Alberta's home but his blood ran cold when he saw who was in front of him. There was his father, Andros and Tasha Ozera sitting down in Alberta's dining room while sipping tea.

"Nice of us to join us Dimka. The competition is going to be held in Turkey. Christian even got King Voda's approval." Tasha smirked.

"Yes. Dimitri I expect you to join this quest." Andros added.

"DIMITRI!" Yelled a familiar voice. "CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS!" Rose charged in with an angered expression. She stopped abruptly when she saw Andros Belikov and Tasha Ozera.

Where was Ivan when Dimitri needed him the most?

** I know it's late but I updated! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows out there! Every notification sent to my e-mail was a warm welcome to . I know I promised a long chapter but this was only longer by a few hundred words. I'll try to write some longer ones. As i said before, I'd like to get to know ya'll readers so I'll ask the second question. ****"What book series are your absolute favorites?"**** While I'm making a VA Fanfic, I feel obliged to say that Vampire Academy is one of my favorites. It is but to all readers out there, read the **_**Covenant Series**_** by Jennifer L. Armentrout and **_**Shatter Me**_** by Taherah Mafi. I adore these books. Has anyone read these series? Anyways please review anything in mind. Do you think Dimitri is going to enter the quest for Tasha's hand in marriage? What will Rose's reaction be when she sees Tasha Ozera? How is Dimitri going to deal with this dilemma?**


	3. History Repeats

**Chapter 3: History Repeats**

**To: Allegra M**

**I apologize for the miscommunication but the Dragomirs, Ozeras, and Ivashkovs rule a different domain of Europe. I know most of them are from Russia but I spread their origin for the story. The Dragomirs rule Rome and Greece, the Ozeras have Russia, and the Ivashkovs are from England. I understand everyone wanted Rose to be the Turkish princess but this is how the story goes. Right now, some of the royals are in Turkey. They do not rule Turkey itself. Thanks for asking!**

* * *

Throughout all of Rose Mazur's life, she never stared speechlessly. In fact, Sparky became annoyed at her continuous chatter that once, he threw bread rolls at her. Abe wasn't happy about the food fight the maids had to clean up afterwards.

Now, Rose stared at Andros Belikov's face. She had heard horrible stories about him about his abusiveness towards his family. He had the exact copy of the Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes but instead it had a cold calculating gleam.

Dimitri spoke up first. "Father, have not my letters been sent? I directly stated that I will not be attending this competition."

Tasha's shrill voice sounded. "Dimka, don't be like that. Who wouldn't want to marry the future queen of Russia? You'll be king after we get a child."

Rose scoffed. "Tasha, I'm sorry if Dimitri never made it to Russia. The main reason why he didn't want to go there was because he wanted to run away from the ugly face of yours." All of Europe had known that Princess Tasha had been held hostage by barbarian forces when she was young. They had threatened her but the soldiers had gotten there on time before she was killed. However, a man had slashed a sword through the Princess's face before she could make her grand escapade.

"Dimka, that's not true right? I'm the most beautiful lady you have ever laid your eyes on. I'm much more beautiful than this pregnant whore." Tasha fluttered her eyelids adoringly.

"Tasha, I'm not sure if you understand but he doesn't want you. Dimitri is just too debonair to express this emotion. If I am a pregnant whore, what about you? Rumor has it you've had four abortions. At least I have a sense to value my child's life." Rose smirked.

"Dimitri! Who is this lady?" Andros demanded.

"My girlfriend."

Rose glared as Tasha gasped.

Andros chuckled. "If you were Dimitri's girlfriend then you would know many things about him."

"I do." Rose challenged.

"Fine then. Who was his first girlfriend?"

"Camille Conta."

"What was his first word?"

"Cowboys."

Andros rose an eyebrow. "Dimitri, your first word was cowboys? I never knew that."

Dimitri threw him a look of death."You never knew that because you were never around to help Mama when I was a baby."

"Whatever, onto the third question. What did Karolina do to torture Dimitri when they were young?"

"Karolina made him wear her frilly knickers and her bra. Then, she made him prance around the Belikov estate." Dimitri groaned as Tasha giggled.

"What-" Andros was interrupted by the sight that stood in front of them. There stood a drunken Ivan with his arm slung over a Belikova. _Viktoria Belikova._

* * *

As Lissa was sleeping peacefully, she felt someone repeatedly kissing her cheek. "Stop it, Christian," she smiled. When Lissa had fully regained consciousness and opened her eyes, she found Blini kissing her instead of Christian. Christian was snoozing gently with his arms intertwined around Liss's waist.

"Blini, I see you've gotten all your shots from the vet but where's Rose?" Lissa asked. Blini whimpered worriedly unknowing of Rose's whereabouts.

Liss got up and slowly unwrapped Christian's arms. She picked Blini up in her arms and walked to Rose's room. She opened the room only to find it empty. Liss then walked downstairs to the kitchen but Rose was still not found. "_Don't panic. Rose probably went to the market to get bread," _Liss thought.

Christian came downstairs. "Where's Rose?"

"I was wondering the same thing. Blini is also worried." Lissa informed as she petted Blini's tan fur.

"Lissa, Tasha is staying over at Turkey until the ball passes over."

"Why?"

"Tasha wants Dimitri to compete in her quest and he decided to stay in Russia. He will undoubtly be the champion. Even if Belikov decides to forfeit, he'll still be crowned king of Russia as long as he has kids with Tasha.

"Christian! You cannot let that happen!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Liss, I understand Rose and Dimitri had a _thing_ but my sister deserves to be happy. She and Dimitri were friends since they were little kids. Tasha always wanted to be more than his friend."

"RoseispregnantwithDimitri'sbaby." The words flew so quickly out of Lissa's mouth, she regretted ever saying them.

"WHAT!?" Janine Mazur and Christian yelled in synchronization.

Both Liss and Christian stared sheepishly at Janine. They hadn't known she was behind the kitchen doors.

"I'm going to tell this to Abe and we're going to kill Belikov," Janine roared with fury.

"No! Please Mrs. Mazur, Rose kept this secret for so long. She didn't want to mention the father of her baby because she knew how dangerous Dimitri's job was. If you tell this to Abe, the news will grow viral and Dimitri's enemies will find a way to kill Rose and their offspring. Please keep this a secret." Lissa pleaded.

"Where is Rose now?" Janine demanded.

"We don't know. . ." Christian looked down on the floor. Although Christian was a mighty prince of Russia, Janine Mazur had the ferociousness to frighten the wits out of anyone.

"May I have a word with Christian for a moment please?" Lissa asked politely.

Janine nodded and Liss dragged her fiancée to the living room. "Christian, you need to fix this. In case you didn't realize, Rose is still in love with Dimitri. She is stubborn as a mule to accept the fact. You need to play a part to stop Tasha from weaseling Dimitri into this competition."

"I understand Liss but doesn't Dimitri need to know about the baby?"

"I'm working on that matter with Rose. Now when is Tasha coming to Turkey?"

"She already came with Andros Belikov. They're probably at Alberta's house."

"That's it! Rose is at Alberta's house," Lissa exclaimed.

"I can't even imagine what she has said to my sister by now." Christian groaned.

* * *

"Viktoria, what are you doing with Ivan? Are you trying to give your brother a heart attack?" Rose gave her a stern look as she continued to wash the dishes.

"Rose, I like Ivan just as you like my brother."

"I _loved_ him; I did not merely like him." Rose defended.

"Well, that's the same for me as well. I love Ivan. Speaking of loving Dimitri, what happened to you two. You lovebirds don't seem cozy around each other anymore especially with Dimka's baby coming along."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Who said it was Dimitri's? Dimitri and I are secretly broken up right now. The only reason why I'm still "with him" is to save his ass from joining Tasha's stupid competition." Rose informed.

"Rose, we definitely know that you defended Dimka because you still care for him. Plus, the baby is so Dimitri's. Who else is there in this town worthy of a good fuck?" Viktoria shrugged.

"Oh Vika, haven't you heard? Turkish men are exceptionally good in bed than Russians. You don't know what you're missing out on whilst being with Ivan." Rose said loudly so Dimitri could hear.

There was an audible growl coming near where Dimitri was but Viktoria instantly caught onto the game Rose was playing.

"Oh I heard their dicks can be twice as large as Russians. Being away from Dimitri probably made you lonely. Of course your sexual desires had to be fulfilled." Viktoria said this in a same volume as Rose did.

Rose passed a wet dish to Vika. "Yeah, I was super lonely that I went to the nearest bar. Who knew that the majority of Turkish men had a bigger cock than Dimitri's" She giggled.

Dimitri could no longer take Rose's bantering and spun Rose around to kiss her. He angrily poured his passion into motion as his lips moved against Rose's.

Rose broke away first and gave him a "What the Hell?" look.

Dimitri merely shrugged. "We're in a relationship now. I think it is time to stop talking about Turkish men's dicks."

"We're only in a 'relationship' when your so-called-father or Tasha is near. You can't touch me when they're not looking. I don't belong to you anymore. You should be thankful that I saved your ass from marrying Tasha." Rose whispered with venom dripping at the ends of her voice.

"Rose, can't you just give me one chance? I promise to raise up your boy as if it was my own." Dimitri's angered eyes softened.

"Dimitri, you lost the right to even speak to me when you left without saying goodbye. You lost the right when you never replied to any of my letters."

Dimitri averted his gaze sorrowfully to the ground. He had received each and every letter Rose had sent. By the fourth month, they had stopped arriving.

**Flashback**

_Dimitri opened another one of the letters Rose had sent. Each and every one of them had tearstains littered on the corners of the papyrus paper. Sometimes they would come to Ivan too. Dimitri folded the letter out to read its contents. There it said:_

_Dear Comrade,_

_Do you ever have these moments of flashbacks of what we have done together? How we got Blini. How we first met. Where we made our first love? It just comes whirling back to me like a kaleidoscope. Every day, I dream about you. Fragments of memories come together as if it mocks me telling me how attached I've become to you. I used to be an independent girl. But fate taught me a cruel lesson and bound my freedom with shackles of love. Now, I can't be free anymore. The only way I can be free is when my lover sets me free. I was afraid of this. I was afraid that you would leave. That's why for months when I first met you, I despised you. I knew you would mean something much greater to me so I shut you out. Now, do I regret ever loving you? Honestly, I do. I know that if I had resisted you, I would have never felt this heartache. I hear these stories of you and these women. Are they better than me? Are they more beautiful? Do they have polite manners that I fail to posses? Is this the life you have wanted? I thought you would come home one day to Turkey. I believed that the news of your leaving would be a short one because you would come back to me. But days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. I was going to tell you a surprise when you got back home. You would have been so joyful. It's not too late; I'll tell you if you come by Turkey. The offer stands until the end of this week. I'll be waiting by the cabin. I'll warn you now. If you fail to come, you'll never know. I promise, this surprise will be a life-changing one too. It will make you so happy. However, if you don't to come, this is where our kaleidoscope ends. It ends with this memory of I sending my last letter to my love. _

_Love,_

_Roza_

_Dimitri desperately desired to know what surprise Rose had in store for him. However, he knew how dangerous it could be if he had dared to reply to Rose's letter. Dimitri knew he had spies in his league. Every letter he sent was given to the Strigoi clan. Instead, Dimitri burned the letter. He too, regretted that he ever met Rose Mazur. He would have never experienced the heartache. 'Roza, I'm coming home soon,' he thought. 'You can hate me all you want but I won't ever stop loving you.'_

_"Ivan!" Dimitri yelled. "Let's have some fun at the whore house down the street."_

_"OK," Ivan yelled. "By the way, Rose sent me another letter. Can't you just reply to one?"_

_"Ivan! It's too dangerous." Dimitri sent Ivan a glare. Ivan wasn't allowed to say _her_ name in his presence. The two walked down the street to the house of whores._

_'Love fades, mine has. Love fades, mine has.' Dimitri thought repeatedly. He said it enough times until he believed it. _

_Ivan open the door as they heard a pleasured scream. Dimitri laughed a cold chuckle. "Let's get this party started."_

**Present**

"Rose, what was the surprise you had to tell me?" Dimitri softly asked.

Rose scoffed. "Ah so you did read my letters. You see Dimitri, the main question I had while you were away was if you burnt my letters without even seeing what was inside or if you had actually seen them. If you had replied, I would have actually known. In fact, I was so heartbroken that a message that said: 'Fuck off' would have even made my day. I warned you that the offer wouldn't stand forever. You lost your chance Belikov."

"Rose, would the surprise really have made me happy?"

"Yeah."

"Would it still make me the happiest man on earth?"

"Yes."

"Rose, I promise I'll give anything to hear what you have to say. Please Rose, I'm begging you. I'll even promise to leave you alone for the rest of my life. Please tell me what it is." Dimitri dropped down onto his knees of surrender and pleaded continuously. "I'm sorry, Rose. I was afraid that a barbarian tribe would threaten you. This is why I never replied. Please Rose, tell me." He whispered in agony.

Viktoria had silent tears streaming down her face. "Rose, tell Dimka please."

Rose almost obliged. She opened her mouth to tell the truth but the wrong set of words passed through. "Dimitri, I'll never forgive you for leaving me. I wish I could tell you what this surprise is but I can't forgive you." With that, Rose ran out of Alberta's cottage and slammed the door shut. Inside, Dimitri did something he never had done since her was six years old. Dimitri bawled in pain as his mind swept over to the secret he would never know. He now wasn't confident if he could win Roza's heart again. Their kaleidoscope of memories ended today and he wasn't going to bother Rose again. He was going to run from his father. He was going to run from Turkey. He was going to run from Russia. Little did he know that this meant he was never going to see his first son.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Rose! Get up and eat." Lissa forced.

"I'm not going to. I'm not hungry."

"Rose, I understand that Dimitri disappeared for two weeks but he'll be fine. You need to eat. Do it for little Mason." Rose and Lissa decided to name the baby Mason. Rose always kept her friend in her heart. Mason had gave up his life for Rose when a barbarian tribe member came across the Mazur cottage. No one was in the gardens where Mason and Rose were playing. Mason gave up his life to distract the Strigoi member whilst Rose was safely steered into the house.

Rose closed her eyes and spooned the oatmeal Lissa had just made. She put it into her mouth but everything seemed so bland. The food tasted the same way when Dimitri had first left.

"Lissa, do you think things would have been different if I told Dimitri the truth?" Rose sighed.

"Honestly, yes. He would have stayed and he would've tried to work things out. But most importantly, Dimitri would have been so happy."

"Vika told me Dimitri cried for hours. He kept repeating my name to a point where Viktoria wondered if he was close to insanity. The next morning, all his belongings were gone with him. He even left Ivan behind." Rose wiped a tear. "I should have listened to you, Liss. I should have told Dimitri the truth." She cried.

"Shhh. Rose, it's ok. He'll come back soon. Don't cry. All this stress isn't good for the baby."

"He was supposed to stay and yell at Ivan for being drunk. He was supposed to yell at him for being with Vika."

"I know. I know. Rose, he'll come back. He'll punch Ivan so hard he'll have two black eyes instead of one. You always wondered how Ivan would look as a raccoon."

Rose smiled at Lissa's attempt to crack a joke. "I hope one day that I'll tell him all about Mason."

"One day you will. Everybody makes mistakes." Liss confided.

"Do you think he hates me?"

"No. He could never hate you. I think he ran away to get rid of this heartbrokenness."

"What if I never see him again? What will I tell Mason about his father?"

"You will see him. He will come one day."

* * *

Dimitri looked at the headlines of the newspaper. It read: _Jesse Zeklos, The New King of Russia._

Dimitri scoffed. So Ivan's cousin ended up taking the throne of Russia. Dimitri knew that Jesse would make a horrible king. He knew that he and Tasha would rule Russia selfishly. The twosome would probably sack the commoner's money and only made sure their royal family had food on their plates. Dimitri had a new plan. He was going to make Christian king.

* * *

"Tasha dear, pass me the cup of tea." Andros smiled.

"How are we going to find Dimitri? The only way our plan will work is if I will fully be able to seduce him. Authorities will know my baby isn't Jesse's."

"Tasha I apologize for getting you pregnant. I promise I will get everything figured out before the council members find out the truth. You will be crowned queen. We won't let Christian be the king." Andros devised.

"Dimka will only be able to pull this off. I can't kill another baby. I already lost four and I can't lose another."

"You will not lose this child. I promise to be beside you as long as Dimitri is pronounced the father. Tasha, you are the woman I truly love." Andros smiled. "Olena never came this close to my heart. I am happy you are having my child."

"All will be well if we only find Dimka." Tasha said worriedly.

"Don't fret love. I sent the best of my men to find him. He will have no choice but agree to our plan."

"Why? How will we deal with Jesse?" Tasha's voice rose.

Andros caressed her stomach adoringly. "There are many ways for that bastard to die. For Dimitri, I have the one thing that I can threaten him with?"

"What?"

The man smirked. "Olena Belikova."

**Happy New Year! I know I'm a day late but I come bearing gifts with an update. I remember 2013 just as if it was three days ago. . . I'm sorry about the short chapter. I know you readers waited so long but I was away with no access to the internet. I updated as soon as I got home. As you can see, I changed the summary up a bit. I really didn't like the first one. Where do you think Dimitri disappeared to? Will Andros successfully set his plan into motion? What's going to happen to Olena?" Please Review!**

**- Kautia**


	4. Cheerios and Donuts

**Chapter 4: Cheerios and Donuts**

**Flashback**

_**2 years ago. . .**_

_"Mr. Mazur, thank you for welcoming our stay at your estate." Dimitri politely smiled._

_"No worries. I was expecting Andros Belikov but he never seems to appear anywhere other than Russia. It's good to see a younger Belikov working as an ambassador."_

_"Yes, my father thinks that this experience will help my future job as an ambassador of Russia." Dimitri lied. He knew his father was wasting away in Russian clubs drowning himself in whiskey and girls. Dimitri remembered occasionally that women would come to the Belikov estate and yell at Andros for getting them pregnant. Olena usually had to feed them lies in order for the women to leave the gates. _

_"I would think the same if I had a son. However, I was blessed with a beautiful daughter. She is more than anyone can ask for. Maybe my grandson can take over my job as the ambassador of Turkey." Abe replied. _

_"I'm certain your grandson will make an eligible ambassador." Dimitri said._

_"Thank you, Dimitri. Dinner will be served shortly; I hope you'll be there soon?"_

_"Certainly, Mr. Mazur."_

_"Dimitri, call me Abe." Abe grinned._

_Dimitri nodded and made his way to the door. "I'll see you soon Abe." He walked to the garden only to find the young Mazur sitting on the edge of the marble fountains. "You're Rosemarie right?"_

_"Don't call me that!" Rose exclaimed. "I know who you are. You're the almighty Dimitri Belikov: slayer of the beasts and the son of the Russian ambassador."_

_Dimitri certainly wasn't expecting the outburst. However, as he looked around, something caught his eye. There were three gigantic pots covering a spot under the apple tree. However, no plants grew there. All around the garden, every pot was covered in various hues of color. However, only three remained empty. "Rose, why are there three empty pots?"_

_She laughed. "When I was five, Sparky said that if I planted cheerios into the soil, donuts would grow. For my sixth birthday, I demanded that I wanted three huge pots to grow donuts. Abe insisted that cheerios would not turn into donuts. However, my stubbornness won. I spent months next to the pots but the cheerios never sprouted. Christian took delight at the plan he had successfully devised. When Lissa told me the truth, I was furious but I took my revenge by eating Christian's pet rock." _

_Dimitri cracked a genuine smile. Rose was mesmerized by his beautiful smile. However, as soon as the smile disappeared, all emotion shown on his face was unreadable. Rose longed to see more. _

_"You ATE a rock?"_

_"Of course not. I lied." Rose shrugged nonchalantly. _

_"Rose? Where are you? Dinner's being served." A skinny blonde royal with jade eyes came from the estate's back doors._

_"Lissa! I'm here." Rose called out._

_Lissa walked to the fountain. "Rose, Abe called the maids to cook your favorite creamy alfredo pasta and sirloin steak. Who's this?" Liss asked as she eyed the 6'7 Russian hunk._

_"I'm Dimitri Belikov." Dimitri smiled his award-winning grin which had the ability make girls swoon._

_"You're THE Dimitri Belikov?" Lissa squealed. "I've heard so much about you! Where's Ivan?"_

_"Ah, Ivan is somewhere. . . with girls most likely."_

_Rose sent Liss a 'He's mine so back off' glare.' "Let's go to dinner shall we not?"_

_"Of course." Dimitri answered. He seemed to be making progress with Rose Mazur. Their first encounter wasn't a memory to look back to. After all, in the future, Dimitri would likely work with Rose's son if he was passed down the job of Turkey's ambassador. However, the thought of another man having a child with Rose angered Dimitri. It wasn't a brotherly anger he felt towards Vika's boyfriends. It was a feeling that frightened him. Dimitri was a womanizing man. He never settled down. Dimitri brushed off his thoughts and went to follow Rose to dinner. _

_At dinner, Dimitri sat next to Rose. Although Princess Dragomir only mentioned Rose's favorite dishes, vast amounts of dinner courses were scattered among the dining table. Dimitri devoured some of the familiar foods he had heard about in rumors. However, there were many exotic ones he had never seen._

_"Here, try this one. It's Turkish pasta." Rose held a fork stringed with noodles. She gestured Dimitri to try it from _her _fork. _

_Dimitri opened his mouth and a burst of flavors he never knew existed swiveled in his mouth. Rose took her fork Dimitri had touched and continued eating with it. _

_Dimitri's eyes met Abe's furious gaze and averted it quickly only to look at Rose's beautiful face again. He sighed. This was going to be a long vacation at Turkey._

* * *

_Rose couldn't give herself a logical reason why she held the fork up to Dimitri's mouth. She hated when her hands acted without the consent of her mind. Throughout the dinner, she ignored Lissa's curious gazes and Abe's glares. Dimitri seemed to do the same. _

_The question she asked herself most was: Why Dimitri Belikov? He was a man-whore who deserted the women the night after. His relationship with Tasha Ozera lasted for two weeks. Rumors circulated that Dimitri's father forced him to date Tasha. _

_Rose wasn't going to fall for this man. She was going to guard her heart. Rose was going to start a war between her and Belikov._

* * *

_The next morning, Dimitri woke up and took a shower. However, when he went to find his clothes, none were there. Instead, only a thong laid in his closet that spelled out Rose in sparkly letters. Dimitri thought he was making progress with this woman. He shook his head and searched for a towel. Rose, being a clever pranker left no towels. She even stripped the bed sheets from the mattress. _

_Dimitri was not going to wear a thong. Instead, why not go naked? He opened the door and as he stepped outside his eyes met Rose's hazel orbs. Her teasing demeanor vanished as her gaze traveled to Dimitri's huge cock. Dimitri stared triumphantly as he saw a flicker of lust appeared on Rose's face. However, the victory was soon lost. Down the hall stood an Abe Mazur ready to shoot Dimitri with his pistol. _

**Present**

"Stupid Russian Motherfucker. . . Stupid Russian Motherfu-"

"Rose! Stop it. Cussing isn't good for the baby. Mason will take after your sailor mouth."

"Well, I am a hormonal pregnant woman abandoned by the father of my child. I can say whatever."

"Rose! You are going to go the ball tonight aren't you not?" Lissa asked. "They'll be publicly announcing your pregnancy.

"I will go but if Abby Badica says one word about me I'm out of there. And I refuse to wear the dress Dimitri bought." Rose added.

Liss gave her a look. "You said you regretted not telling Dimitri. Consider this a favor for him."

"Fine I'll wear the dress."

After making breakfast, Lissa made sure to give Rose her prenatal vitamins. The infamous Adrian Ivashkov decided to appear at the moment. He sat on the counter where breakfast was being served. He put on his casual lopsided smirk as Lissa put some bacon onto his plate.

"Whatcha grinning about Drunky?" Rose called.

"You shouldn't be talking Little Prego. Who's the baby daddy. Some visitor at the whore house?" Adrian replied.

Rose stomped upstairs and slammed the door. Liss gave Adrian 'I hate you for doing this' look and went to follow Rose.

Adrian shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast.

Liss opened the door of Rose's room only to see her petting Blini's fur.

"Do they all think of me as some slut who got knocked up by a stranger?" Rose asked.

"Of course not. The people who love you surely don't think like that. Even Christian knows now."

"FREAKING CHRISSY KNOWS? I BET HE'S GOING TO TELL THE ROYAL DRUNKARD EVERYTHING. THEN, THE RUMORS WILL SPREAD LIKE WILDFIRE." Rose yelled angrily."

In the distance, Adrian was heard scoffing when Rose had called him a drunkard.

"Sorry, he just kept bad-mouthing you so I had to shut him up! And your mother knows to. . . she kind of overheard." Lissa apologized.

Rose groaned. "Mom is going to kill me; no Abe'll kill me."

"Abe doesn't know. Janine promised she wouldn't tell a soul. She knows the dangers of the Strigoi."

"Yes, but it's a matter of time this secret is kept from Abe. He will know Mother is hiding something. He always knows. I can't believe he hadn't asked me who the father is yet. I can't believe he's even excited to meet his grandson. I thought he'd kick me out of this manor." Rose said as she buried her face into Blini's fur. Blini woke up from his slumber, alarmed but he calmed as he recognized Rose's presence.

Then, Rose felt something in her stomach. It was an eccentric feeling as if a popcorn was popping from its shell.

It frightened her.

Then, realization dawned.

She felt her baby kick.

"Holy fuck, Liss. I felt Mason kick!" Rose exclaimed.

At that moment, Lissa didn't care at the profanity. She excitedly put her right hand on Rose's showing stomach as she felt Mason kick again.

Near the doorway, Abe appeared. "Rosemarie, I'm reminding you that you need to come to the Turkish palace tonight for the ball. Everyone expects you these."

"Ok, Old Man." Rose smiled.

"What's got you so happy?" Abe asked.

"Mason just kicked!" Rose and Lissa said at the same time."

Abe's expression was priceless. His eyes held a wonderstruck emotion as he placed a hand on his daughter's stomach. Tears ran down his face as he felt his grandson move.

Christian, Adrian, and Janine came into Rose's room as they watched in jovialities.

Rose was happy. However, she would've been happier if Dimitri was there in the room with her.

* * *

Dimitri heard the door creak open. He braced himself for a fight but his muscles relaxed as he saw Ivan enter.

"I can't believe you left without telling anyone. Vika's was worried." Ivan said.

"I left enough clues for you to find me."

"Yes you did. I burned them so nobody would catch onto the trail."

Dimitri nodded in thanks. "I'm staying here until things settle down and Father returns to Turkey with Tasha."

"That's your plan? I think you need a better one." Ivan snorted.

"I'm working on making Christian king. Everyone knows what a whore Tasha is. If the council members find out that she's not a virgin, she cannot become queen of Russia. All I need is proof that Tasha isn't celibate."

"I have the perfect evidence." Ivan smirked.

"What?"

"Tasha's pregnant. I have no clue who the father is but it's surely not Jesse Zeklos."

"How do you know this?" Asked Dimitri.

"I heard Andros talking about it in his office. I think he's planning on telling the council that you are the father. Then, Tasha will be forced to marry you."

"That sick son of a bitch. All he wants is a daughter-in-law to fuck. Ivan, we better work immediately. I will not let Father win this one." Dimitri snarled.

"I thought you may say so. I followed Tasha to Dr. Olendzki's office and stole some files." Ivan grinned.

Dimitri man hugged Ivan. "We solved problem one, now we'll face problem two."

"What's problem two?"

"Getting Roza back. . ."

* * *

Viktoria walked around town. She missed her brother dearly. She hadn't known where Ivan had gone but she walked aimlessly in circles. She stopped by a beautiful dress shop to purchase a gown for the ball. It was a beautiful dark red-black velvet dress that flowed to the ground. She knew Ivan would love it.

Viktoria stopped by the dinner to order.

"Hello, I'm Mia. I'll be the server. What can I get for you?"

"I would like a pastrami sandwich with a side of mushroom cream soup."

"Your new to this town. What brings you here?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm just visiting my brother Dimitri. I came for the royal ball my sisters and mother couldn't make it." Vika answered.

"You're Dimitri Belikov's sister?" Mia gasped.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Yeah." Mia was full on gossip. "Rumor has it that he's the father of Rose Mazur's child."

"That's not true. She told me-" Vika trailed off as the truth dawned to her.

"Rose also told me Dimitri wasn't the father. But, does anybody believe that? I'll bring your food soon." Mia walked off to place Viktoria's order.

Viktoria was no fool. She knew her brother had been an idiot. Dimitri had left Rose when she was pregnant with his child. No wonder Rose had been furious with him.

Soon enough, Mia placed her food. After Viktoria finished her lunch, she was determined to stop by Rose's manor. However, on her way out, she saw her father, Andros leaning in to kiss Tasha.

"Our baby will be safe, I promise." Andros promised Tasha.

"We'll have to find Dimka. He's the only person we can shift the blame to." Tasha whined.

"Of course dear, maybe we can charge him for rape. Then, your position as queen will not be questioned my little whore." Andros grinned.

"Andros, your controlling my self esteem. I might take you right here." Tasha giggled at the reference of being Andros's whore.

Vika scoffed in disbelief. How could Andros do this to her mother again? It was no surprise.

As soon as the "couple" left, Viktoria ran to the Mazur manor. She had to tell Rose about all she had seen. In fact, she had to confront Rose about her _and_ Dimka's baby. Dimitri deserved to know that he was a father.

* * *

Abe smiled at the memory of Mason's first kick. The thought of having a grandchild amazed him. He knew that his only daughter was too young to experience child bearing but he realized that the moment he laid his eyes on Mason, he would be utterly captivated by him. Abe desperately desired to know the man who had gotten his daughter pregnant. In these past two weeks, he sensed that Janine was hiding something. He suspected that it was the answer to the question.

As if on cue, Janine appeared in the doorway of Abe's office wearing her ball gown. "Hey, love." She smirked.

Abe knew this dangerous game Janine was playing with him. Her flirtatious acts could make any man surrender.

Janine twisted an auburn curl around her fingers. "I see you're doing some work before the ball?"

Abe meekly nodded. "I got some catching up to do. . ."

Janine twirled around to expose her bare back. "Abe, I have trouble zipping up my dress. Can you please help?"

Abe felt his clammy hands touch Janine's smooth neck. He took his time hearing the zipper go up tooth by tooth. However, he knew he couldn't lose control. He needed to ask Janine a question. Abe had to be dominant.

Janine decided to test Abe's control and she let out a moan.

Abe almost snapped.

Two could play this game.

Abe reached to touch Janine's soft skin. Janine began to moan.

Then, Abe stopped.

Janine looked up questionably.

"I'll continue under one condition. Tell me who got Rose pregnant." Abe said.

Janine looked up. "Why don't you ask your daughter first?"

"Janine, you know she won't tell anyone."

"The truth is too dangerous for her and the baby." Janine argued. "I don't want Mason to die even before we ever seen him."

"WHO IS THREATENING MY DAUGHTER?" Abe roared.

"Abe, calm down."

Abe took a deep breath. The Zmey was known for his short temper. "I'm going to find out I swear I will."

"No-"

Viktoria Belikova's presence interrupted Janine. "I know who the father is. I know who is going to sabotage Rose and Mason's life."

"Who? Aren't you another Belikov?"

"Yes. I am Dimka's sister. In case you're wondering, Dimitri is the father of Rose's baby."

"I knew it! That bastard! I am going to chop off his tremendous huge dick and feed it to the lions!" Abe yelled furiously.

Janine and Vika looked at Abe curiously at his description of Dimitri's manhood.

"Um. . . Err. . . I may have seen him naked once before. I almost shot him for that but, awkward subject. Moving on. . ." Abe coughed.

"Who is it that is trying to hurt Rose?" Janine asked.

"I heard Andros, my father talking and it seems that he got Princess Tasha pregnant. They seem to "love" each other. They are going to pass the baby off as Dimitri's. The DNA testing would have accuracy in it too." Viktoria answered.

"How does this concern Rose? I only care for her safety." Abe added.

Janine elbowed him.

"Rose will probably hate that. She will despise the father of her child for something Dimka did not do. He deserves to know the truth. If Andros does find out that Rose has Dimitri's child, they will try to kill her. He will only allow Tasha to be his daughter-in-law. He would want Dimitri to become king of Russia."

"Where is Dimitri now?"

"I do not know. But, he surely went into hiding. It is likely that Ivan knows. He knows everything about Dimka." Vika said.

"Abe, we will care for Dimitri. He is Mason's father. You'd be furious with me if I never told you about Rose." Janine soothed.

Abe nodded. Indeed he would. What Europe did not know was that if King Voda of Turkey were to die at this moment, Abe would take the throne. King Voda's only daughter, Priscilla Voda was married to a royal Englishmen. Priscilla had no intentions of taking the Turkish throne. Abe kept this a secret only whom he, Janine and some royals knew. If untrustworthy people were to find out, that would set his family in danger. He couldn't risk that. Rose was pregnant.

"We will care for Dimitri indeed." Abe agreed. He had once admired that Belikov. He was much more studious than Andros. Dimitri had higher intellectual abilities.

Abe saw a beautiful Rose enter his office. Rose smiled at Viktoria. "Viktoria! What are you doing here? aren't you getting ready for the ball?"

"Rose. You look great! I love the dress you're wearing." Vika beamed as she averted her question.

"Thanks."

"Rose, there are important matters we have to discuss." Abe frowned.

"Sure, Old Man."

"I am aware Dimitri is the father."

Rose's jaw dropped.

Vika looked down.

"MOTHER! YOU TOLD HIM? HOW COULD YOU!" Rose screamed.

"Actually Viktoria told me. Are you aware of the danger Dimitri got you into?" Abe asked.

"Viktoria who told you?" Rose muttered.

"Rose. I am not stupid. The gap between your pregnancy and Dimitri's leaving matched. I found out on my own."

Janine spoke up. "Rose, I know you planned on keeping this a secret but Dimitri has to know."

"I know, I decided that it was a mistake to keep it a secret once he left." Rose whispered ashamedly.

"It's fine. Dimka didn't leave on purpose." Vika assured as she explained the encounter she had with Andros. Viktoria told the Mazur's all she had heard.

By the end of the story, Rose was overcome with shock. _Tasha pregnant? Andros putting the blame onto Dimitri? Dimitri might be the king of Russia? _

Rose would not let this happen. She would never allow that whore to steal Dimitri. Rose desperately needed to tell Dimitri about Mason now.

"Rose, if you're planning on telling Dimitri about Mason, tell him to keep it a secret. We don't want any trouble with Andros, Tasha, or the Strigoi." Janine advised.

"Does Dimitri know about this situation?" Asked Rose.

"He is aware that he is in danger. However, he may not know specifically what Andros has planned." Vika answered.

"Enough drama for one day. Let's attend the royal ball." Abe gleamed.

"I brought my dress here. Is it alright if I get ready here?" Vika questioned.

"Of course. We'll get ready together with Lissa." Rose replied.

"Lissa Dragomir?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Pronouncing soon to be Queen of Russia: Princess Tasha Ozera and her fiancée Jesse Zeklos of Italy." The trumpets sounded and the two walked into the ballroom. The royals politely clapped. It was mannered etiquette.

Rose wished Dimitri was here with her. She would have felt more comforted. The trumpets blew again and the announcer's voice rang.

"Pronouncing: Prince Christian Ozera of Russia and his soon to be wedded fiancée Princess Vasilisa Dragomir of Greece and Rome."

Christian and Lissa were met with a burst of applause. Rhea Dragomir ran to her daughter and hugged her. They hadn't seen each other in three weeks.

Next up, were the Belikov's. Only Andros and Viktoria made an appearance.

The trumpets sounded again. Rose was annoyed by the sound when somebody would appear by the door. However, it was her time to shine.

"Presenting: The Ambassador of Turkey Abe Mazur, his wife: Janine Mazur, his daughter: Rosemarie Mazur, and his soon to be grandson: Mason Mazur." The doors opened and almost all royals stared at Rose's soon to be six month old baby bump.

Rose didn't falter each step she took. Instead, she showed her bump proudly and met the gazes of the royals. When their gazes met, the royals would look away. They knew that Abe Mazur was not a man to mess with.

Abe and Janine greeted others as Rose went off to where Lissa was.

She overheard Abby Badica, Natalie Dashkov, and Avery Lazar talking as she approached Lissa.

"Rose still makes herself look good even though she's pregnant." Natalie murmured.

"I know. I actually understand the phrase "pregnancy glow." I would kill for the dress that she's wearing. I think it has velvet in the underlay too." Avery commented.

"If I could look like Rose right now, I'd ask Ralph to get me pregnant anytime." Natalie added.

"Girls! First off, ew! You actually want stretch marks afterwards? I bet Rose can't even pull off an after-pregnancy makeover. Secondly, I knew she was much of a slut to control herself. I wouldn't be surprised if the father wasn't a royal." Abby snorted.

Rose was close to punch that snobby royal. She had gained Abby as an enemy when Rose had supposedly "stole" Lissa away from her. Instead, she went up to Abby Badica and gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh, Abby. It's always a delight to see you. How is your non-royal boy toy doing? Last time I heard, Ambrose was setting sail with Jill. And about the pregnancy thing, I won't take it personally. After I give birth to Mason, I'll have a handsome baby boy and a more curvaceous body. You know what pregnancy does to your breasts." Rose winked. Avery and Natalie quirked a brow at the mention of Ambrose. They all agreed to not go after the handsome Grecian when they were teens. He wasn't considered too "royal" enough.

"Well, I'll see you soon." Rose blew them a kiss and walked off to Lissa.

Lissa was giggling.

"You heard?" Rose asked.

"Of course I did! I couldn't miss another episode of 'Rose Mazur leaves Abby Badica speechless.'"

"Natalie is totally coveting your dress right now." Lissa whispered.

"Lissa, you look beautiful too. I would die for a dress to go smoothly around my waist."

"Right. Christian said I looked beautiful too but half the men in here are staring at you, Rose. The other half are married."

"Liss, you're perfect the way you are. Sometimes, I wish I could trade these hefty boobs into some lightweight Royal ones. They kill my back all the time." Rose groaned as Christian came up with two glasses of champagne.

Lissa took one. "If you decide you want to trade your boobs for some royal ones, come to me." She replied as Christian choked on his champagne.

"Liss, no. That is surely not going to happen. Don't even think about trading something impossible." Christian muttered frantically. "Rose, your boobs are also ugly. Why would anybody want them."

"Excuse me, Sparky but, many men appreciate my womanly goods. Before I continue, I will NOT pull down my dress just to prove how beautiful my breasts are. Unlike some people. . ." Rose scoffed and Lissa laughed.

"Whatever, it was a mistake. You promised not to bring that up again." Christian argued.

"Chrissy, I will never forget that ever. Maybe I'll tell Mason about that time when his Uncle Christian pulled down his pants to prove how 'big' he was. Honestly, it wasn't that impressive. I've seen bigger." Rose grinned.

"Yeah because I much smaller than Dimitri Belik-"

Christian was cut off by an awaiting butler holding a letter for Rose. Rose picked it up and opened the letter. Most royals didn't seem to notice the commotion because it was common for them to receive an awaiting letter. Inside, it was written:

_Dearest Roza,_

_I am waiting at the highest balcony _

_that overlooks the sea. I will hope _

_to see you there. Please do not _

_ignore this letter. We have so much_

_talking to do. I will be waiting. _

The letter wasn't signed but Rose immediately knew who it was. He decided to show up after all. Rose passed the letter to Lissa who quickly read over it.

"Are you going to go?" Lissa asked.

"Of course, we have so much talking to do."

Lissa nodded. "We'll make sure no one is following." Rose had told Lissa the dangers Dimitri was facing right now. Lissa had understood and supported her friend.

Rose walked away from the ballroom and drifted up the wooden stairs. She knew exactly where the balcony was. When she was a child, she always insisted Abe to bring her to the palace if his presence was needed. Rose wandered these halls many times and knew every hiding spot there was.

Rose stopped by the bookcase and opened a dark passageway. It was dimly lighted with candles. She made sure to close it completely so no one would follow. Rose walked up and was met by a sea breeze that blew her hair wildly. She inhaled the salty scent and there sat Dimitri Belikov looking handsome as ever. His hair was tousled by the ocean wind and a few buttons of his dress shirt was undone. He wore black slacks and his tux jacket was carelessly thrown on the edge of the balcony.

"Roza, you're so beautiful that sometimes, it hurts so much." Dimitri closed his brown eyes and breathed the soothing air. "You wore the dress." He smiled.

"Dimitri, you shouldn't be near Turkey! Your father will-"

"I know he is trying to set me up. All I need to figure is who the father of Tasha's child is and everything will be alright." He interrupted.

"Andros is the father!"

"Impossible. . ."

"He is. Viktoria found out." Rose assured.

"How did Vikt- Never mind! Tonight, it is going to be between you and I."

The sun was setting, casting a beautiful shade onto Dimitri's tan skin. Rose couldn't fight the battle anymore. She pressed her lips onto Dimitri's. It tasted of the salty ocean and passionate love. Their lips moved in love and lost. They felt like living again. It was a feeling Rose knew she had dearly missed. Rose began unbuttoning Dimitri's shirt but he pulled away.

"Rose, I know there is a part of you that still hasn't forgiven me yet. I will take you when you will have no regrets."

Rose knew the exact reason why she was here. She needed to tell Dimitri about Mason. "Dimitri you know about the surprise-"

A crash below beckoned someone was nearby.

"Rose, I know you're going to tell me something important but, I have to leave. This is too dangerous. I must need to gather all the evidence before being publicly seen again." Dimitri grabbed his jacket and flew down another secret passageway. Rose watched sadly until she abruptly turned around. Not even a yard away stood Andros Belikov with a knife.

His eyes gleamed with kill. "I know you saw Dimitri right now. Tell me where he is and I will make sure to let you and your son to live. After all, isn't Mason a Belikov?"

**Yes I know. It's another cliffhanger. I promise to update as soon as possible. I may have some delayed chapters because of school starting again and my dreadful FINALS! Thanks for all those who reviewed. Every single one warmed my heart. It brightened my boring math classes. Yes, I may have secretly checked my phone for notifications. Who needs geometry anyways? Please, please, please review. It can be about ANYTHING! Share this story with your friends and other VA lovers! I made this chapter long:) I need my beauty sleep. Adieu.**

**-Kautia**


	5. Truth is

**Chapter 5: Truth is . . .**

Rose stared at Andros."M-Mason is not a Belikov."

Andros scoffed. "This whole town is full rumors about Mason being Dimitri's. After all, he spent two years in Turkey taking over my job. I had always wondered why Dimitri loved going to Turkey. I was too blindsided to see that he had a mistress there."

"I am not a mere mistress!" Rose exclaimed.

He laughed darkly. "As I said before, tell me where Dimitri is! I won't even speak about your pathetic child to my son. After all, he and Tasha are going to get married. It is for the best for the mistress to be forgotten."

Rose glared. "I have no clue where Dimitri is staying. He only came to visit me here once, I swear."

"I have a hard time believing that. Maybe all you need is motivation. I may use my sword and slash it across your stom-"

"NO!" Rose furiously cried. "I DON'T KOW WHERE DIMITRI BELIKOV IS! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF KILLING YOUR GRANDCHILD? WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO MEET HIM?"

"Can you imagine I, Andros Belikov meeting some spawn of yours? You aren't even a royal." He chuckled humorlessly. "In fact, I bet Dimitri was hoping you would never meet me. He even spread rumors for you. He spread rumors just to keep me and other men like me away from his _treasure._"

"What rumors?"

"Don't act like you have no idea. He spread the rumors to protect you."

"He never spoke of any rumors." Rose exclaimed.

"During his five months away, there was an infinite amount of whispers about Dimitri's 'conquests.' Do you believe all of this is true? How can someone in love abandon their lover? It was perfectly orchestrated by Dimitri and Ivan to protect you."

"I don't believe it. Is this a cruel trick you are playing on me? I am not so gullible." Rose narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Andros laughed. "A trick? If you don't believe me, why not ask Dimitri or Ivan. They'll know what happened those months ago."

"Ivan will not tell me and I have no clue where Dimitri is."

"I admire the eccentric temper of yours, Ms. Mazur. However, if you do not tell me Dimitri's whereabouts, I may put either one of you in a graveyard today." He looked curtly at Rose's six month old stomach.

Rose scrabbled frantically. How could she blank out on the moves Dimitri taught her? _Think. Think. Think. _Rose spotted a pot nearby. All she had to do was-

Andros had trapped her successfully. Rose's aching back was planted onto the cool brick wall. Andros neared her. He drew out his sword, waiting to plunge it. "Any last words?" He asked.

"You are a cruel son of a bitch! You deserve to die repeatedly in hell." Rose wrapped her arms protectively against her stomach and felt excruciating pain going through her flesh. She saw the door of the passageway swing open to reveal Abe and Dimitri with soldiers. "What have you done to my daughter?" Abe roared.

_'At least they've found me.' Rose thought. 'I'm so sorry, Mase. You deserved to live. You would have been so beautiful. I'm sorry you never got to meet your father. He would have loved you so much. I'll see you in heaven.' _Rose drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dimitri saw the first sign of snow in Turkey. He felt so stupid leaving Rose in the balcony; she could have been in danger. He saw a teenage boy laughing with a girl alongside him. They both held hot chocolate to their lips. Then, the girl pushed the boy playfully onto the hard ice. The boy stared shocked, for a moment, and he ran up to chase her.

This reminded him of Roza. Everything reminded him of Rose.

**Flashback**

**2 years ago. . .**

_"Comrade, do you realize that it's our month old anniversary and we haven't shared a kissed in two weeks?" Rose laughed._

_"I believe we have Abe to blame for that. Every time I do lean in to kiss you, it seems that Abe needs you to get him his tomatoes." Dimitri grinned._

_"Well, you could kiss me now."_

_Dimitri leaned in and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt cold washing over him. He opened his orbs only to see Rose had pushed him into the five feet of snow. "Rose, I'm going to get you."_

_Rose ran away from the almost seven footed monster who was chasing her behind. Instantly, Dimitri had caught up with Rose and picked her up in his arms. He neared the six feet of freshly made snow as Rose chanted in apology._

_Dimitri smirked. "It's too late for apologies now. Maybe this'll teach you a lesson."_

_Rose screamed as Dimitri dropped her down into the cold. _

_Then, he heard a sob from the snow. _

_Dimitri quickly went in the blanket of snow regardless of the cold. Rose jumped on him and pushed him down into the snow. "Serves you right, Belikov. You never mess with a Mazur."_

_Dimitri turned his torso to see Rose straddling him. She looked so beautiful with the wind slightly tousling her wavy hair._

_"Are you even listening to me? Never mess-"_

_Dimitri pressed his lips against her soft mouth. At first, Rose pretended to be angry and wouldn't move her mouth with Dimitri's. However, as Dimitri slightly nibbled on her bottom lip and begged his tongue for entrance, Rose's found herself giving into Dimitri's love. _

_After their heated make-out session, the couple realized three hours had passed and it was no longer safe in the woods. They went into the manor and ate dinner with the family. After dinner, Rose snuck into Dimitri's room with two cups of hot chocolate. She opened the door only to find him in his boxers. _

_"Dimitri, take this hot- Ah shit! It burns like a motherfu-" Rose quieted as Dimitri threw her a stern look. "If Abe found out you were here, it wouldn't be pretty." He warned._

_"I'm good at sneaking things in and out. Once, Liss and I smuggled four gallons of rum from the cellar." Rose grinned. _

_Dimitri put his hot chocolate down and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist. Rose, too, put her cup on the table and smiled as she smelled his pleasant aftershave. She ran her fingers across the planes of his chest and smiled as Dimitri gently pulled them onto his bed. Their legs were intertwined and Rose buried her face into the crook of his neck. She slowly drifted off to sleep. She could've sworn Dimitri had said 'I love you' to her._

_The next morning, Rose woke up with Dimitri snoring softly. However, she flinched as her eyes met her father's._

_"Rose, what have I told about boys in our homes?"_

_"Old man, relax. We haven't done anything. See, Dimitri is wearing boxers." She threw off the silk sheets as Dimitri woke from the cold. _

_"Rose what are you-" Dimitri was interrupted by the stoic face of Abe Mazur. _

_"Rose, get me some tomatoes" Abe said._

_"Why? We ate pasta for the last two weeks. I don't want any more!"_

_"Oh, it's not for pasta this time."_

_"What's it for?" Rose inquired._

_Dimitri gulped. "He's going to throw them at me."_

**Present:**

By the time Dimitri reached the palace, he ran straight to Abe Mazur.

"I think Rose is in trouble."

* * *

Rose awaited for heaven to appear. She waited for anything to surface into her numb mind. However, all she felt was darkness. She was in darkness. Until a soft shade of white light blinded her. A face of an angel appeared. She felt familiar with this man however, she could not remember his name or any memories of him. He had tan skin, brown hair, and deep chocolate eyes. Brown was her new favorite color.

The angel held her hand but she could not move. He was whispering words to her but she could not hear. Rose was mesmerized by his beauty and could spend eternity with this stranger. She moved her hands on a familiar bump and was relieved it was there? She could not remember why it felt familiar or why she was relieved. She looked up to the angel only to see his shocked face. He separated their intertwined hands and got up to leave. He pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead. _'Don't_ go_!' _She thought. _'It won't be heaven without you.'_ However, she couldn't speak because her mouth felt parched dry. She watched him kiss her stomach and leave.

Rose woke up and remembered who it was.

It was Dimitri Belikov.

Why did he leave?

* * *

Dimitri stared at the beauty before him. Her brown hair was splayed across the crème pillows and her rosy lips were slightly parted. Rose's long lashes framed her closed lids. Dimitri longed to see her passionate hazel eyes stare into his.

He sighed. "Rose, if you do not wake up in another day, Dr. Olendzki informed us Mason has a low chance of surviving. Lissa told me you were naming him Mason; I think it is honorable to name your baby after your friend."

Dimitri paused to look into Rose's unmoving body. He continued to talk. "Even if Mason may be fatherless, I promise to be the father to him. I'll read bedtime stories to him and make sure he gets tucked in. In the backyard, we'll play soccer. When he needs me anywhere, I promise to be there for him. Roza, wake up! You've got to save Mason. Mazur women are fighters. Fight back and save your baby! I'll be the father Mason never had." Dimitri let out a frustrated groan as he looked at Rose's pale face.

Instead, he tried another alternative. He placed a hand on Rose's bulging stomach and whispered aloud. "Mason, I haven't known you in a long time. Have I wished that you were mine? Yes, a million times but, I don't hate you. I love you. In the next three months, you will be the one your mother cares for the most. Please send your mother some sort of message to wake up. She will regret not waking up for her whole life if she knows you had died in her womb. Wake your mother. I promise to be a father to you."

Dimitri pressed a kiss on Rose's soft lips. He saw her eyes fluttering. It was struggling to wake up or sleep peacefully. He knelt down to press a kiss onto her stomach. He swore he felt Mason kicking frantically. When he turned around to face Rose again, her eyes were groggily open and with hands were placed on her stomach.

* * *

Viktoria went to the prison to visit Abe and her father. She met with Ivan and he told her about Dimitri's return. It was about time for him to come home.

Viktoria glared at Andros as she made her way into the jail cell.

"Daughter, the law states that ambassadors cannot be arrested other than their home country. Please inform the Ozeras that they need to bail me out. Tell Tasha." Andros said. It took all of Abe's power to not kill Andros. He was frustrated by the corrupt power Russians held in their country. All would be well if Christian took the throne.

"Andros, you deserve to be put to jail. You attempted to murder Rose! Are you crazy? She's pregnant!" Vika exclaimed.

"It's law! I cannot be arrested in Turkey. This is breaking the law! If Abe doesn't release me, Russia is parting alliances with Turkey!" Andros ranted.

"Let's not be too rash, Andros. If Turkey sets an embargo with Russia, the commoners will lack trade and the economy will fail." Abe theorized.

"Who cares about the commoners. I need to escape this hell hole."

Abe sighed. "We'll talk to King Voda about this situation. Meanwhile, I have to check up on Rose at the hospital. Dimitri's coming to the prison soon." Abe walked out of the jail cell and to the hospital. He opened the door to Rose's room and was relieved to see her awake.

"It's good to see my favorite grandson is doing well." Abe smiled.

"Mason's your only grandson. Thankfully, Andros had bad aim and mostly cut up my arm while I was protecting my stomach." Rose said in a raspy voice.

"Where is Janine and Lissa?"

"They went to buy soup at the diner."

"The Rose I know never eats soup. She would be craving pickled-chocolate donuts." Abe grinned.

"Tempting, but I need to eat healthier for Mase. However, I do think he enjoys the pickled donuts."

Abe smiled. "Has he kicked after the . . . accident?"

"Not much. The Dr. Olendzki said it's normal because he's tired from the blood loss and trauma. He'd probably sleeping." Rose answered.

"I'm proud of you, Rose. The pregnancy was quite a shock but I'm glad that little Mason is part of our family. The question is, are you willing to raise him together with his father?"

"I was going to tell Dimitri but, I never got the chance. Dad, did Dimitri come by today?"

Abe nodded. "You were in a coma for a week and we started to get worried. Dr. Olendzki said that the baby wouldn't make it if you had slept for another day."

"Was Dimitri by my side all the time?"

"Yes."

"Why did he leave when I awoke?" Rose asked.

"That's a question only Dimitri can answer."

The door opened and Janine came in with towering boxes of catered food. The door swung again to reveal Lissa with much more boxes.

"How much do you think I'm going to eat? I can't finish all of that!" Rose sighed.

"Yeah, all she need a cup of pickled-donut soup." Abe agreed.

"We wanted to give you a variety." Liss smiled. "Poor Mason had to live off on chemical food for seven days."

Janine pulled out boxes of food from the bag. "Which soup would you like? Tomato-Basil, Clam Chowder, Chili, Chicken Noodle Soup, Cream of Mushroom, Corn Chowder, Loaded Potato Soup, French Onion, Roasted Butternut Squash, and Broccoli and Cheese?"

Rose knew that Janine had ordered the whole menu. Instead of saying something about it, she just asked for Clam Chowder and Chicken Noodle. Liss then listed the menu for the pastas and salads. The four (including Mason) could not finish half of the food they ordered so they invited Christian, Vika, Ivan, Adrian, and Dimitri over. Adrian and Christian came first. Then, Ivan came with Vika. Ivan explained to Rose that Dimitri was talking to his father at jail and he would come later. Rose, clearly disappointed nodded and continued to eat her food.

* * *

"Do you realize what you have done could have killed an innocent baby?" Dimitri yelled. "The only thing keeping me from murdering you are these bars." Dimitri violently shook the metal bars.

"Why do you care so much for her when she barely thinks of you? She believed that you actually whored around with girls during your five months away." Andros retorted.

"Those rumors were meant to be believable. They were there to protect her. If the Strigoi knew that I have a woman I love, they will obviously kidnap her!" Dimitri said.

"She doesn't love you. If she loved you, she would have never believed the rumors. Tasha is so much better for you. She's beautiful. She's mature and polite. She can raise a child."

"Don't you mean raise _your _child?" Dimitri sneered. "Do you actually believe that I was taking a vacation while I was hiding? I'm going to make Christian king. The majority of Ozeras are cruel rulers who never think of the commoners. Christian has the decency to give some money to them while he passes by the village."

"It's not about the people, Dimitri. It's about the power. If the people are rich and spoiled, they will be ungrateful. Uprisings will start." Andros advised.

Dimitri shook his head in disbelief. "Mama should have never married you. She deserved a better man."

"Olena is a whore that has faded beauty. Who would want her now? She has children and grandchildren. No man is crazy enough to marry her."

"You're wrong. Mama is one of the most beautiful women in this planet." Dimitri left his dim-witted father. Ivan insisted he go to the "party" that was held in Rose's hospital room. He felt reluctant to approaching her. Instead, he sat by the bench and watched the snow fall.

**Flashback**

**12**** years ago. . .**

_Dimitri, a twelve year old was left in his house. Mama had promised that she'd be back soon from the market. Sonya and Karo left to their boyfriend's homes and Vika, being five was with her mother. Dimitri hated being in the house alone with his father. He knew that in the office, naked ladies were prancing around his father. He had seen them once. It was no compromising sight. _

_Instead, he went to eat some black bread in the kitchen until one of the ladies from Andros's office snatched it away. "You must be Andros's son." She scoffed. "You carry his genes of handsomeness." _

_"Mama said no whores are allowed here. You must leave." Dimitri pointed towards the door._

_"This is Ambassador Andros's home."_

_"This is my mother's home. She does all the work here. All my father ever does is go to his office and come whenever food is ready." Dimitri said curtly._

_"He just wants to have fun. Isn't that the purpose of life?" The woman laughed._

_"The purpose of life is to find love and enjoy cherished moments with family. Sex isn't for pleasure, it's to create life with someone you love."_

_"Wow, your mother has taught you well." She grinned sarcastically. "Who needs love when you have fun? Love comes with pain and baggage. Let's have some fun! There must be other genes Andros has passed down to you." She tugged the waistband of his jeans. _

_"I am not having sex with you."_

_"It'll be fun!" She giggled._

_"Is fun all you ever care about?"_

_Her shoulders slumped and she glared at him. "One day, you'll realize love is not enough. You will never be loved by anyone. You're a heartbreaker like your father. Look what happened to your mother when she gave into love."_

_"What is the matter here?" Andros came with two other women flanked by his side._

_"Your son called me a whore and told me to leave this house." The women spat. _

_Andros looked at Dimitri with anger. "Your mother is the whore in this house. How dare you call my women whores?"_

_Andros took off his belt and started beating Dimitri. "You will never call my women whores? Understood?"_

_He went back into the office to do god-knows-what and slammed the door shut._

_The women looked intently and Dimitri. "You will never be loved." She said. _

**Present: **

Dimitri decided he was going to go see Rose. He got up from the bench and walked on the path that led to Dr. Olendzki's hospital.

* * *

"Liss, can you hand me that Cajun shrimp pasta?" Rose asked.

Everyone feasted on their dinner. Janine and Lissa had outdone themselves when they had ordered the entire menu from Mia's diner. The Mazurs, Christian, Lissa, Adrian, Ivan, and Vika could not finish the food that was stacked up like the satin purses of Lissa's wardrobe.

"Dimitri is probably starving from all the hours in Andros's jail cell. He'll finish the food off." Ivan said while patting his bloated stomach.

"I cannot go on eating! I feel like puking." Viktoria agreed.

One by one, there were less consumers until Dimitri showed up with beautiful wildflowers. Rose knew exactly where these flowers were from. It was from the field where the two had made love countless of times. She and Dimitri had passed through this field of flamboyant flowers as they were meeting at their cabin.

Rose cleared her throat. "Dimitri, nice of you to join us."

Dimitri smiled and handed her the bouquet of wildflowers. He knew Rose preferred subtle flowers rather than an elegant rose. "Mason seems to have grown."

Rose oddly felt a kick in her stomach. "He's grown. After all, you were gone for three weeks."

Christian and Adrian awkwardly coughed. "Liss, Adrian, and I have some . . . business. Got to go-" the threesome filed out the doorway as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Ivan and I have some catching up to do." Vika added.

Dimitri rose an eyebrow.

"Not _that_ catching up to do." Ivan corrected. The two walked out the door.

"Abe and I should get home, too."Janine said.

"No. . . Rose. . .Dimitri. . . Never see-" Abe protested.

Janine threw him a glare and grabbed his arm. "We'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"No but-"

Janine slammed the door shut.

Dimitri and Rose burst out laughing. "I guess we're alone now." Rose sighed.

"Yeah."

"Why did you leave?" Rose asked solemnly.

"What?"

"Why did you leave when I woke up?"

"I-I don't know."

"Our meeting at the balcony should've made this reunion less . . . discomfited." Rose spoke.

"When I saw you so weak and frail, I couldn't help but think it was my fault. If you or Mason had died, I would have never forgiven myself. I would have died right alongside you."

"Dimitri it wasn't your fault Andros-"

"I should have never left you at the balcony. I was a coward. You could have died because of me." Dimitri interrupted. Rose could see the guilt that was etched on his face.

"Dimitri, it wasn't your fault. You came back. If Abe hadn't come up, Mason or both of us could've had much more unfortunate causes." She soothed.

"I am no better than a coward! Who leaves a woman defenseless?"

"Dimitri, what's done is done. There is no purpose of reliving the mistakes you have made. We are humans! We all make mistakes! We move on by learning to not repeat our inner demons."

"Roza, how are you so loving when I left you? I don't understand." Dimitri closed his eyes.

"I actually have to tell you something of great significance." Rose admitted nervously. Mason kicked his mother's womb as if he was encouraging her to tell the truth.

Dimitri's closed lids opened with interest. "Yes, Roza?"

"It's about the 'surprise' we fought over when I had refused to tell."

Dimitri nodded excitedly urging her to speak.

"Mason-" Rose pulled the trash bin beside her bed and retched in it.

"Rose, are you okay? I should make some of Mama's tea for you. It helped Karolina with her sickness whilst she was pregnant." He handed Rose a handkerchief.

Rose wiped her mouth and threw the ruined fabric into the trash. "As I was saying before, Mason is-"

She was interrupted by the door slamming open. Abe strutted in with a smirk on his face. "I finally got rid of Janine! She wanted to see new dresses and corsets. She believes I am buying Mason some bibs and shirts."

Rose inwardly groaned. "Old man, we were having a _private_ conversation here."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll understand my presence. The two of you can act as if I am not here." Abe grinned.

Dimitri spoke. "Abe, we-"

Abe threw Dimitri a glare. "From now on, you will call me Ambassador Mazur not _Abe_."

"Dad! Dimitri does not need to bother with formalities! He's been calling you 'Abe' two years prior to this date!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes, dear. However, five months can change a perspective of a person. For example, I thought Dimitri Belikov was one of the most fair ambassadors Europe has ever seen. However, after the course of five months, I have blatantly changed my opinions."

"Old man, you are being biased!"

"I am not!"

"Am too."

Dimitri watched in amusement as he saw two of the Mazurs bickering. Abe and Rose had gargantuan wavelengths of stubbornness.

The door had opened revealing a fuming Janine with a shopping bag. "I believe this is not the shop for bibs and shirts."

"Honey, remember what we had discussed about Rose never having any boyfriends ever! This punk here, has the eye for our daughter." Abe defended.

"Everyone knows that Dimitri has always fancied Rose. Now Abe, we must go!" Janine exclaimed. She threw him a knowing look which Abe had graciously ignored.

"Mother, I believe Dimitri and I were in a conversation." Rose said obviously.

"Of course." She grabbed Abe by the ear and he squelched in pain. "We'll visit again tomorrow!" She called while closing the door.

"_Ambassador Abe_ seems to hold an efficient grudge." Dimitri smiled amusingly after they had left.

"There are no need for formalities. He was furious about your unexpected . . . leaving."

"He was not the only one who possessed despair." He added knowingly. "What were you saying before the interruptions?"

Rose stared nervously and a wavy lock of hair that cascaded down to her waist. "When you had left five months ago, it was a horrifying stage in my life." Rose anxiously twirled her silky brown locks with a finger. Where was the brave Mazur everyone knew? "I lost all meaning in life. I couldn't eat or get out of my bedroom. Every day, I would sleep or cry. Everyone was sickly worried because I, Rose Mazur had never before shed a tear. Dr. Olendzki had come to persuade me into eating healthily. Mother was worried because she believed I was not having my menstrual cycle due to the lack of nutrients. It turned out I was pregnant and the baby was yours. I know Vika and I joked about other Turkish men but I had only said that to see you writhe in anger. Dimitri, Mason is our child."

She looked up to the Russian's face but saw no emotion. Damn that emotionless mask he put on to guard himself! "Dimitri?" Rose asked for a comment, emotion, or anything!

After a few silent moments, he spoke up. "I need to think of this outside." Dimitri grabbed his coat.

"Are you leaving me again?" Rose's voice cracked pathetically. She hated feeling as if she was the damsel in distress.

"No. I just need to think." With that, Dimitri walked out of the room.

Inside, Rose rubbed her belly lovingly. "Even if your daddy might not be here, I will always be with you." Mason seemed to stay silent as his father had.

"Many people walked out that door today." Rose fell asleep.

**Finals week is finally over! I know I haven't updated in a while (due to my finals), but I had spent a lot of time writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! This chapter was a little delayed due to my obsession of the infamous flappy bird. It seems I can't get passed 18. Anyways, PLEASE review.**

**Here are the questions:**

**What do you think Andros meant about the 'rumors' he had informed Rose about?**

**What will Andros's final punishments be?**

**What is Dimitri's opinions about Mason?**

**Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter put many in jovial moods.**

**-Kautia**


End file.
